Risky Relationships
by BSBnACcHiCk
Summary: "She's over 10 years older than you Sodapop Curtis!" He yelled. "So what!" Soda yelled back. "I love her!" "No you just think you love her!" *COMPLETED!!!!!!*
1. How it All Started...

Soda sat in remorse on a small wooden bench waiting for the bus. His head hurt and his brain wasn't working right. He felt sick. Not physically but emotionally. His hands became clammy as he remembered the first time he ever kissed Sandy. He didn't think he'd ever get to kiss her again. He slapped the thought away instantly and did his best to believe that he would but a sick feeling welled up in his stomach because he really knew that chance was slim.  
  
Darry had told him "Sodapop, you gotta let go of her. You can't hold onto her forever. It just wasn't meant to be, little buddy." He pushed the words out of his mind. He couldn't let her go. How can you let someone like Sandy go. The only answer Soda could think of to his question is that you couldn't.  
  
The bus was taking to long and it was hard to sit still. He got up and began walking home. Suddenly Steve drove by in his truck.  
  
"Hey Soda!" He yelled out the window.  
  
Soda looked over surprised to see a young blond girl hanging on him.  
  
"Oh, Hi." Soda said glumly.  
  
"Come to the club with us tonight. We're gonna pick up some action."  
  
"No thanks, Soda said. I'm kinda tired Stevie.  
  
"Oh c'mon cutie." The girl said. "I'll introduce you to some of my friends."  
  
Soda blushed slightly and considered it. It had been six months since Sandy left and he hadn't been with another girl ever since. He just didn't think he was ready yet but they wouldn't take no for an answer. "I dunno." Soda said.  
  
"C'mon Soda." Steve persisted. "We'll meet you at nine at the corner of 4th St."  
  
"Well… all-right." Soda gave in. "Great." Steve said. "See you then buddy." "Bye, sweetie." The girl yelled as they zoomed off.  
  
Soda shook his head. He didn't really even wanna go. He hadn't been much of a party animal ever since… well he didn't like to think about the deaths of Johnny and Dally and how Sandy left.  
  
*******************  
  
Soda got home several minutes later and walked in, kicking his shoes off and plopping down on the couch. "Darry I'm going out tonight, ok?" "Were?" Darry asked emerging from the kitchen, dish and rag in hand.  
  
"Just out with some friends." Soda said quickly knowing that Darry wouldn't approve of that local club that had recently opened. "All-right, that's fine." Darry said. "Back by one, understood?" "Yeah, ok." Soda mumbled. He hated curfews.  
  
Soda got up and went to his room. He fell down on his bed and reached over to set the alarm for eight thirty. It seemed like it had just been seconds before Soda was awoken by loud ringing of the medal noise maker. He reached over and hit the top of it.  
  
Soda got ready and went out. "Bye!" He yelled as he walked out so his brothers would know he was leaving.  
  
He slammed the door behind him and felt the cold night air brush over him.  
  
Why had he agreed to come? He'd much rather be inside sleeping. Maybe it was because Steve kept bugging him to meet some different girls.  
  
"You've got to try and let her go, Sodapop. You've just got to try." He had said. Soda didn't want to try and get over her he wanted to try and get her back.  
  
********************  
  
Sodapop waited impatiently at the corner of 4th St. Steve was late… as usual. Finally he saw the car pull up. Soda jumped in the back. Steve's new little lady had already occupied the front seat.  
  
"Hey Soda!" Steve said pressing down on the gas pedal hard. "Hey." Soda said. "Some friends of mine are meeting us there." The hoochie blond girl said while smacking on gum and blowing monstrous bubbles that popped and splattered on her well made up face. "They're gonna loooooove you." She said giggling and putting the gum back in her mouth.  
  
"Great." Soda said fighting back sarcasm. Hanging out with other girls had just been making him feel worse lately. Especially girls with beautiful blond hair and sparkling blue eyes… all of them which weren't named Sandy.  
  
"I gotta be back by one, ok Steve?" Soda said. "Not a problem, buddy." Steve turned the radio on louder and swerved down the road.  
  
***********************  
  
"What's your name." One of the blond girls friends coodled over Soda and another played with his hair. There are some disadvantages to being so good looking. You get any girl. Even the ones you don't want. "Uh, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see ya'll in a bit." Soda said rescuing himself from the girls.  
  
It had been an hour of sitting at the bar in the farthest corner there was. The club was a nice place but those girls made his skin crawl and he had been avoiding them. He'd told Steve not to say a word about were he was.  
  
Sandy hadn't been like that. She had been a polite and sophisticated, gorgeous girl. She never had to much make up on and she never wore anything that showed that much skin.  
  
"Can I have a beer please?" Soda looked over to find out who the voice belonged to. A beautiful, full figured, slim, socy, well dressed woman had just sat down beside him. "Hi." She said when she noticed him staring, mouth wide open. He immediately clamped his mouth shut.  
  
"What's your name?" "S…S…Sodapop." He stammered out. She giggled. "That's a very interesting name Sodapop." She said sipping her drink. "What's your name?" He asked. "Samantha." She said putting out her hand for him to shake.  
  
He grinned that insane grin of his and took her hand, lifting it up to his lips and kissing it softly. She blushed. "It's very nice to meet you." He said. "Same to you." She smiled.  
  
All of the sudden, just like that Soda's night got better. In fact it got great. He spent the rest of the time with her. They danced, they talked, they kissed… all lonely and miserable thoughts had exited Sodapop's mind for the time being and he hadn't been this happy in a while.  
  
But… not all good things can last forever. "Soda." Steve yelled interrupting his pleasant conversation. "What?" he said a bit angrily. "It's 12:50. Didn't you say you had to be home by one?" "Oh yeah!" Soda jumped up.  
  
"Oh, Samantha I'm sorry. I have to go. Do you need a ride or anything?" "No, thank you." She said. "I came with a friend of mine and she'll drive me home. She just  
  
appears to be preoccupied at the moment."  
  
Samantha looked over to the booths at the other side of the room at two lip locked people. "Oh, I see." Soda laughed following her gaze. "Ok, well I'll call you." He said patting his right pocket were he had put the number she'd written down for him. "All-right." She kissed him goodbye delicately and Steve dragged him out of their before he was even more tempted to stay.  
  
  
  
*What do you guys think? Should I post more or does this seem lame?* 


	2. One Good Looking Broad

"Man, talk about gorgeous broads." Steve said as they walked out of the club and went to the parking lot. The blond girl was still hanging on him but she was to drunk to know what they were talking about and Steve had to practically carry her to the car.  
  
"That was one good looking chick you picked up, Soda!" "Yeah I know." Soda said. "How old was she man? She looked like she was in her twenties." Steve said. "I didn't ask how old she was. You don't ask girls how old they are." Soda said.  
  
"That was not a girl, Sodapop. That was a woman. A full grown, fully built…" "Ok, Ok, thank you, Steve. That's enough said." Soda cut him off. "Now can you get me home quickly please? Darry's been real strict lately about this whole curfew deal." "Yeah," Steve said. "Help me get Tina in the car." Oh, so the fake blond had a name, did she?  
  
They both put her in the back seat and put her seat belt on. Then ran and got into their seats. Steve pulled out quickly and rushed Soda back home.  
  
"You're late." Darry said the second he walked in. "I uh, lost track of the time." Soda said. Darry crossed his arms. "Oh, c'mon Dar." Soda whined. "I'm late by fifteen minutes. What's the big deal?" "When I say one I mean one." Darry said looking back down at the paper. "Ok, I'm sorry." Soda said. "I'll be on time from now on." "All-right." Darry said. "Did you have fun?" "Yeah." Soda said. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." He said changing the subject. "Goodnight." Darry yelled after him.  
  
Soda went to his room and laid down on the bed next Ponyboy.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
He woke up the next morning and remembered the night before. Had all of that really happened? He groaned remembering and wondering why on Earth he had done that. He wasn't ready. Not for this.  
  
He forced himself out of bed and got ready for work. "Gosh she was something." Soda thought but then pushed that thought away and told himself no. "Don't do this Soda. Not now." But he had said he'd call her. Soda groaned again and tried to determine if he should or not. He picked up the number he had put on the bedside table and considered flushing it down the toilet so he wouldn't have to decide. If the number was gone he wouldn't have to worry about it, right? But then he thought that if he did that and never did call her he'd be wondering for the rest of his life.  
  
"Ok fine." Soda told himself. He'd see her one more time and if he felt the same way that he did last night at the club then he'd know that he wasn't just exhausted and had no idea what he was doing that night.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Ring Ring Ring. Soda dialed Samantha's number and waited impatiently for an answer. "Hello?" Someone finally said. "Samantha?" Soda asked. "It's Sodapop." "Oh hi, Soda." She sounded cheerful enough.  
  
"Hey," he said. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go do something tonight." "Sure," She said. "Sounds great. What do you wanna do?" "Um, I thought maybe we could go back to the club if you want or we could do something else." "The club sounds like fun." She said. "Great. So I'll pick you up at eight?" He asked. "Sure." Samantha said. "Let me give you my address." He wrote it down and made sure he heard every word that she said.  
  
"Ok, I have a date." Soda said aloud to himself once he had hung up. "Now to get the car."  
  
Soda ran out into the kitchen were Darry was making breakfast and Two-Bit and Ponyboy were eating cake. "Can I use the truck tonight?" he pleaded. "What for?" Darry asked. "Because I'm going somewhere." He said. "Why don't you tell me were you're 'planning' to go and I'll decide weather you're going or not?" "Just out with a friend." Soda said. "Gosh, do you havta know everything, Darry?" "Yes as a matter a fact I do." Soda sighed. Darry'd been way to protective lately. "Well, can I borrow the truck or not?" Soda asked. "Yeah, but you can't have it until after seven because I have some errands to run." "Ok." Soda agreed happily and sat down for breakfast.  
  
Two-Bit cocked an eye brow at Soda. Something was up and he could tell. Soda ignored it and took a bite of chocolate cake.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Soda straightened his shirt and greased his hair back neatly. He studied his outfit in the mirror. "She's probably gonna wear something real hot." He thought to himself and he started to hate the shirt and pants more and more but there wasn't anything else nicer that he could wear.  
  
"You never cared so much what you wore when you went out with Sandy. Why do you care so much now." He asked himself. He new the answer to that immediately. He didn't need to impress Sandy. She liked him for who he was and he liked her for who she was. "Why am I even doing this?" Soda sighed. He had no idea why a girl like Samantha would have any interest in him. It didn't make any sense. "Shut up, Sodapop." He told himself. "Don't question good things."  
  
He quit looking in the mirror. It wasn't helping him look any better. Soda picked up his coat, went out to the living room, said goodbye to everyone, got the keys to the truck, and drove off.  
  
He felt uncomfortable as he drove down her neighborhood street in that old beat up truck. She didn't live in the socials part of town. He was surrounded by more like middle class houses but he still felt a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Since when had he ever been nervous about a date. He tried to remember one time but he couldn't. He was supposed to be the cute one, the one that got all the girls right? Well maybe in some cases but he didn't think older girls that looked like supermodels. Finally he reached her house and picked her up.  
  
"So, how old are you?" Samantha asked as they drove down the street to the club since nobody was saying anything. Soda bit his lower lip. Should he tell her? He wasn't sure. She'd probably just think he was a kid. "I'm seventeen." He said. "Oh." She said trying to keep the surprise out of her voice  
  
Soda blushed. "Um, how old are you if you don't mind me asking?" Soda said.  
  
She smiled. "Twenty-eight." Whoa! This was a surprise… What in the world was she doing with him?  
  
"Really? I thought you were younger." He said calmly but inside he was shocked. She shook her head. "Thank you for the compliment though." She said.  
  
"So, how long have you lived in Tulsa?" Wait a second she was still talking to him? She still wanted to go to the club with him even after she just found out he's only seventeen? "All my life." Soda said. "How about you?" "Only for two years. I grew up in New York." "Did you like it there." Soda asked. "Yeah, for the most part."  
  
Eventually Soda became more relaxed. Her friendly manner made him feel like she like him a lot and like she didn't care how old he was. Weird huh?  
  
They went to the club again, they had dinner, danced, kissed, etcetera etcetera… The week went on like this. Almost every night Soda would pick her up, take her out, and spend all the time he had with her. By the end of the week he was convinced that this was not a mistake. Samantha had Sodapop eating out of the palm of her hand.  
  
  
  
*Please Review. You can criticize as long as it's constructive. Please give me any ideas you have.* 


	3. She's HOW Old?!

"What's up with you and that chick, Soda?" Steve asked as he shuffled the cards and handed them out to himself and Soda on the Curtis's kitchen table. "Whatcha mean?" Soda asked. "I mean you've been seeing her an awful lot. You really like her huh?" "She's great!" Soda said not looking up.  
  
"Did you ever find out how old she is?" Steve asked. "Twenty eight." Soda said softly studying his hand of cards. "She's Twenty eight!?" Steve yelled. "SHHHHH!!!!!" Soda said. "Darry'll hear you."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Steve said. "Just keep your mouth shut, ok?" Soda said. Steve nodded in agreement, the number twenty-eight still in his head. Wow, that was almost over ten years older than them! "Gosh, Soda. I was thinking more like twenty-two or something, but twenty-eight…" he repeated softly.  
  
"Twenty-eight what?" Pony asked coming out of his room. "Nothing." Steve said quickly. Pony looked disappointed but left him alone about it. He sat down on the couch to watch TV. Soda was never home anymore and Pony hated it. He always went out at night. "Hey, Soda." Pony asked. "Yup?" Soda said still studying his cards to decide what his next move would be.  
  
"You going out again tonight?" Soda shook his head. Ponyboy smiled. "Tuff." Soda laughed slightly, understanding that Pony probably had been missing him since he was never at home anymore. He jumped up and tackled his little brother.  
  
"Hey lemme go!" Pony screamed as Soda jumped on him and tickled him until Pony was crying with laughter. Finally Soda let go and they both lied breathing hard on the floor.  
  
"Soda, are we gonna finish this game of cards or not?" Steve asked annoyed. "In a minute, Stevie." Soda said. "Fine." Steve said. "While you two nuts lie on the living room carpet I'm gonna go have a smoke." Steve walked out to the front porch.  
  
"Soda?" Pony asked. "Yeah?" "Do you miss Dally and Johnny?" Ponyboy said softly. "Yeah, of course I do Soda said. I miss them more and more every day. We all do."  
  
"Soda are you gonna go away?" Pony asked. "Ponyboy what are you talking about?" Soda laughed. "I mean, when you grow up and have enough money and stuff. When you're twenty or something. It isn't that far away and I don't want you to leave." "Pony, I'm not gonna just pick up and leave. What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll probably move out of the house eventually when I get older but I'm not gonna leave Tulsa or nothin if that's what you mean." Ponyboy suddenly smiled. "Good." He said giving Soda a hug. "You worry to much, you know that kid?" Soda hugged back.  
  
"I don't worry as much as Darry." Pony said. "Yeah, you do." Soda said. "You just don't worry about the same stuff as him. Half of the stuff you worry about shouldn't be bothering you."  
  
"I can't help it." Pony said. "I've just got a lot on my mind."  
  
  
  
****************  
  
Soda was always happy. In fact Darry thought he was acting a bit… over happy.  
  
"Sodapop, what have you been up to?" Darry asked on Saturday morning at the breakfast table. "Whatcha talking bout, Dar?" Soda asked while smothering his eggs in jelly. "Oh, please don't let him know." Soda thought  
  
"I'm talking about why have you been going out almost every single night, why do you always wanna use the truck, and the main thing I wanna know is were that came from?" Darry pointed to a red mark on Soda's neck. "It's nothing." Soda said. "Just a um…" "A hickie." Darry finished for him. Soda nodded.  
  
"So why didn't you just tell me you had a date instead of saying 'uh, I'm meeting a friend?' " Darry asked.  
  
"You'd mind me dating if you knew how old she is." Soda thought to himself. "I dunno, Darry. I just didn't want to." Darry sighed not understanding.  
  
"So are you feeling better about Sandy then?" Darry asked. Soda shook his head. "Not really. Maybe just a tiny I guess." "Well you need to move on." Soda sighed. He hated it when Darry said that.  
  
"The way you've been sulking around for the last six months isn't healthy." Darry continued. "It just makes you depressed." "I'm not depressed!" Soda said. "Now you aren't." Darry said. "That's what I'm saying, Sodapop. I'm happy for you. I was getting worried and it's good to see you smiling again." Soda gave Darry a cheesy grin.  
  
Ponyboy who had been silent the whole time decided to join in the conversation. "Is she nice?" "Yeah, she's real nice." Soda said.  
  
"Well why don't you have her over here for dinner some time?" Darry asked. "Uh, maybe." Soda said. She didn't look really old but she didn't exactly look anywhere near his age either. Besides, he didn't want her to see his house. Compared to her house theirs looked like a junkyard. 


	4. Angry X-Boyfriend

"Samantha?" Soda said while taking breaths between delicate kisses. They must've spent at least a good ten minutes just sitting there kissing in the truck. Hey, isn't that supposed to happen after the date?  
  
"Uh huh?" She said and then dipped her tongue back into his mouth. "Nebermine." Soda tried to say as he kissed her back. Why talk when you could kiss… especially when you could kiss like that? He couldn't even remember what he was going to ask her anyways and he didn't care.  
  
The kiss lasted for fifteen seconds. He slid his arm around her and held her close. He hadn't gotten this sensual with anyone for a while. He hoped he hadn't lost his touch. He hated to admit it but she was hard to keep up with. She was obviously experienced because she was an excellent kisser.  
  
"Are you sure you're only seventeen?" She pulled away for a minute and looked into his beautiful eyes.  
  
Soda laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"  
  
"You're one amazing kid, Sodapop." She said. Soda smiled.  
  
"What do you see in me anyways?" He asked. He really did want to know what a twenty-eight year old women wanted with him.  
  
"Well," She started and pushed his hair back away from his forehead so she could see him better. "You're sweet, you're cute, you're sensitive, and you're crazy." Soda laughed again. "Now, what do you see in me?" She asked.  
  
"All those things you just listed and more." Soda smiled. "C'mer." He said and pulled her into a hug. He rested his head on her small shoulder. It felt so good just being with her. He could spend all night there with her just talking and holding her.  
  
"Hey, are we gonna sit in the car all night or go into the club." He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled. "Let's go." Soda got out and went around to her side of the car to let her out. He took her hand and they walked to the club. Wow. This was all going so fast. It was wonderful but hard at the same time. Was he really ready for this? He asked himself this periodically.  
  
"You didn't go that fast when you dated Sandy." He thought. "Stop comparing this relationship to your last one!" Soda yelled to himself silently. Recently he had been very annoyed with himself and his constant thoughts. He tried to push them away and enjoy the night but it wasn't really easy. To many horrific things had happened  
  
to him in the past. It's hard not be thinking about at least one of them all the time.  
  
Samantha led the way to a table. They sat down and ordered some drinks. Soda just had a coke. He didn't care very much for alcohol.  
  
"Amazing." Samantha said. "What?" Soda asked. "The amount of self-control you have. Every single time we come here you never ever have a drink." "Oh." Soda smiled. "I don't like the stuff, really."  
  
"Honestly?" She asked. He nodded. "That's great though, Soda. I wish I didn't like it. I would have saved myself millions of brain cells." Soda laughed lightly  
  
"Were do you go to school?" She asked. "You do have an awful lot of time on your hands for being in high school. Soda blushed and looked down at his feet. They hadn't had this conversation yet. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned. "Oh, nothing." Soda looked back up hoping that she would be understanding.  
  
"I dropped out a little while ago after my parents died." "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said sympathetically.  
  
"Thanks." He said. "We needed more money after they passed away and I was failing all my academic subjects." "Who's we?" She asked. "Oh, me and my brothers." "I see." She said and then smiled. "You're a sweetheart, Sodapop."  
  
"Who's this?" a deep voice came from behind. Soda and Samantha looked over to see a tall buff looking man hovering over there table. "Oh, no." Samantha sighed. "What?" Soda asked. "Who's the kid?" The guy said. "Are you running a nursery now? You dumped me for this." He pointed to Sodapop who was getting extremely upset now by the mans rudeness. "Hey listen…" Soda started but Samantha stopped him.  
  
"Tom," Samantha began. "When are you going to leave me and my personal life  
  
alone? It is over and you need to accept that. You cannot keep stalking me like this."  
  
"Hey," 'Tom' said. "I'd just like to know what this kids got that I don't. If you wanna start dating little boys that's fine with me…" he started cussing her out. Soda jumped up but so did Samantha and held Soda back. "It's ok. Lets ok." "What you gonna do kid?" Tom said. "You wanna take a swing at me? Go ahead!" Soda's shoulders tensed up.  
  
"C'mon." Samantha tugged on Soda's arm. "Let's get outa hear." Reluctantly Soda turned and followed her. He stormed out to the parking lot.  
  
"Sodapop. It's all right. It's happened before." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "He aint got not place talking to you like that!" Soda yelled.  
  
"It's ok." Samantha said. "Don't worry about him." She went around to face him and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry that happened. I broke up with him a few months ago. He didn't take it to well." "Yeah? I could hardly notice!" Soda said sarcastically.  
  
"Just don't worry about him ok?" Samantha said. "Worry about us. What he says about us doesn't matter." She pulled Soda into a hug. "You coulda warned me about your angry x-boyfriend." Soda said. "I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't think that would happen. I thought he'd let go but apparently not."  
  
"You wanna go get something to eat?" Soda asked loosening up. "Sure." She said rubbing his shoulder as they walked to the car. Soda sighed. He new this was all to good to be true.  
  
  
  
*What do you think guys? Please Review! Thanks so much to everyone that has!* 


	5. Keeping the 'Loud Mouth' quiet

Soda leaned against the gas pumps tiredly. "You got your mind on that girl again?" Steve asked. "I've seen that look in your eyes before."  
  
Soda smiled. "It's hard not to think about her. I keep picturing her." Soda wasn't lying. He pictured her a lot. A lot, a lot, a lot. Sometimes it got annoying because he'd be trying to concentrate on something but he couldn't because he was always thinking about her.  
  
"Well, you don't need to picture her anymore." Steve said. "She's coming over here right now."  
  
Soda looked up. "What?" He asked in surprise. She was coming? Steve nodded towards the other side of the street and Soda looked over to see Samantha getting out of a nice little red car and walking over to the DX. "How'd she know were to find me?" Soda hadn't told her were he worked. He didn't think he did anyways.  
  
"Just act natural, like you didn't see her." Steve said. "Ok." Soda replied pretending to try and fix one of the pumps.  
  
"Sodapop." She said as she got closer. Soda looked up and acted real surprised. Well actually he was surprised that she had come. "Samantha? What are you doing here… I mean, how are you?" "I'm fine." She said "How about you?"  
  
"Good." Soda said. "How'd you find out that I work here?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, I have my resources." She said and gave Soda a sly look. "Oh." Soda said. "What kind of resources?" He wondered.  
  
"Yeah," She said. "I just stopped by to say hey." Soda smiled. "How sweet of you." Steve rolled his eyes and Soda glared at him. "You want a coke or something?" Soda asked. "No thank you." She said. "I'm ok." "Ok." Soda shrugged. "Lets go talk then." "Ok." She said. He took her hand and led her into the store. "Steve take over for me, ok?" "Oh, yeah sure." Steve yelled sarcastically. Soda ignored him.  
  
This was slightly embarrassing for Soda for her to see were he worked. She probably worked somewhere real nice. She probably got paid way more and worked less hours.  
  
"So is this were you work everyday?" She asked. "Yeah." Soda said. "It isn't the Buckingham Palace but it pays." He said getting slightly defensive. She answered by giving him a little kiss on the cheek. He smiled, feeling loved again.  
  
Steve walked in a few minutes later to find Soda and Samantha against the wall kissing. They didn't even notice him come in. He watched them for a moment and shook his head. How come Soda always got all the girls? "The boss'll love it if he comes by and sees this." Steve remarked smartly. They pulled away at the sound of Steve's voice.  
  
"Don't sneak up like that." Soda said going back behind the counter. Samantha straightened up, blushing. "What are you doing this Saturday?" he asked her. "Yes." she said already knowing his question. "Ok, so I'll pick you up at eight?" She nodded. "It's a plan." Soda smiled. He liked how she always got right to the point.  
  
Samantha looked at clock. "I'd better get going." She said. "My lunch break is almost over and I have to get back to work. Speaking of which I hope I'm not taking you away from your work." She said. "Oh, it's ok." Soda said. "There hasn't been much business rolling in today."  
  
"Well, I'll see you on Saturday." She kissed him goodbye and walked back out to her car. Soda looked out the window after her. She really was gorgeous.  
  
"Hey, Steve?" Soda asked. "Yeah, buddy." Steve said walking around the counter to stand next to Sodapop. "You haven't said anything to anyone, have you?" "What? About you and her. No, of course not." Steve said. "My lips are sealed."  
  
Soda looked over at his friend seriously. "You've got a big mouth, Stevie." Soda said. "You know I gotta keep this under wraps."  
  
"You know though, Soda. Sooner or later your big brother is gonna find out and I'd hate to be in your shoes when he does." Steve said. "He aint gonna find out!" Soda looked over at Steve sternly. "He won't find out if you keep your mouth shut. Nobody else knows but you and me and that's the way it ought to stay."  
  
"Soda, I'll keep my mouth shut but I'm just telling you, you can't keep this a secret forever. Someone is gonna catch on." Soda rolled his eyes. "Just be quiet, Steve." "What? I didn't do anything." Steve said. "I'm just trying to help you out."  
  
Soda was getting frustrated now. Why does everything have to be so difficult? "Well, stop trying to help me." Soda snapped. "I don't wanna not talk about it anymore."  
  
  
  
*Ok, that wasn't one of the most exciting chapters but please review anyways!* 


	6. Truth and Lies

Soda laid awake in his bed. He couldn't sleep. He had to much on his mind. Thoughts of Sandy. Thoughts of Samantha. He sighed and rolled over on his side. He shut his eyes and attempted to fall asleep again but AGAIN was unsuccessful. He turned back over to his other side and looked at Pony.  
  
"Hey, Ponyboy?" Soda said softly. "Pony, you asleep."  
  
"Kinda." Ponyboy said muffled into his pillow.  
  
Soda swallowed. He needed to talk to somebody about all this and he always told Ponyboy everything. "Pony, if I tell you something would you promise not to tell Darry?" "Yeah," Pony sighed and turned over slowly to face Soda. "What is it?" Soda looked into Pony's slightly open eyes and spoke  
  
"You know that new girl I told you about?" Soda asked. Ponyboy nodded. "She's twenty-eight." Soda said quickly. Ponyboy's eyes were suddenly open wide. "Twenty-eight?" he asked softly. Soda nodded. "But Soda, isn't that awful old for you?" "Maybe, I guess." Soda said.  
  
Soda sighed exasperated and lied down on his stomach. "What's wrong?" Ponyboy asked. "It's just…" Soda started. "It's so difficult. You know what I mean? And It doesn't make any sense either. I can't figure out what she wants with me. She's beautiful, Ponyboy. She's gorgeous and she could probably get any guy. Why'd she pick a seventeen year old high school drop out."  
  
Pony smiled. "The ladies just love yah. You're the ladies man." Soda laughed at his little brothers remark. "Is that right?" "Yup, that's right." Ponyboy said.  
  
"What's she like anyways?" He asked Soda. "She's really something." Soda said grinning. "Better than Sandy?" Pony asked. Soda immediately lost his grin. "No." He muttered. "I've never met anybody else like Sandy and I don't reckon I ever will." Pony placed a hand on Soda's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said. "Oh, you aint done nothing." Soda said giving Pony a friendly slug.  
  
"Do you like this girl a lot. I mean the one you're seeing now?" Pony asked. "Yeah, I really do." Soda said. "She's sweet, gentle, funny…" Soda trailed off as he began to yawn. Pony yawned to at the sight of his brother doing it. Yawns are contagious you know?  
  
"Anyways," Soda said rubbing his eyes. "I'm gonna take her out again on Saturday. Not to the club this time though. I wanna do something else. Something even more fun. Got any ideas?" Soda asked.  
  
Ponyboy shrugged. "Not that I can think of at the moment but I'll tell you if I come up with any." They were quiet for a minute. There's just only so much you can do around here you know? There's movies, club, The Dingo, dinner… but that's about it."  
  
Ponyboy nodded and pulled the covers up to his chin. He closed his eyes again. "You'll figure out something." He said as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Soda woke up early the next morning which was a surprise because he'd been real tired the night before. He was up even before Darry. Maybe it was because he had so much on his mind. He decided to go out and have a smoke. He rarely smoked. Only once and a while to relax himself and right then he needed to relax. He went out to the front porch and lit one up. The cool morning air was refreshing. It must've been like six a.m. still. He couldn't remember waking up this early in a long time.  
  
He sat for a while just thinking. It was nice and he liked it. "Why don't I do this more often?" Soda asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice yelling, "Get on up you two." Soda smiled slightly. Darry was gonna be shocked to find that he was already up.  
  
"Pony, go tell Soda to get out of bed." Darry instructed. "He aint in bed." Pony said. "Well were is he then?" Darry asked. Ponyboy shrugged. "Sodapop!" Darry yelled. "Out here!" Soda yelled back from the porch. The screen door opened and Darry stepped out.  
  
"Hey, little buddy. Whatcha doing out here?" He asked. "Couldn't sleep." Soda replied as he threw the cigarette butt to the other side of the porch and rested his head on the railing. Darry looked at Sodapop unbelievingly. He couldn't remember once when he hadn't had to wake him up. "All-right, hurry and get ready and put that in the trash please." Darry said pointing to what was left of Soda's cigarette.  
  
Soda sighed, got up, picked up the cigarette butt, and stumbled back into the house. He showered, got dressed, shaved, and then came out for breakfast. Steve and Two-Bit were sitting in front of the TV and Pony was gathering up his homework. "We're leaving, Soda. Hurry and get something to eat. You aint working on an empty stomach." Sodapop agreed with that completely.  
  
"Listen, Soda." Darry began as he finished putting dirty dishes in the sink. "You feeling ok?" "Yeah, I'm ok." Soda said. "Why?" "First of all because you never smoke unless something's bugging you and second of all because you don't ever wake up on your own."  
  
"No. I'm ok, Dar." "Are you sure?" Darry asked. Soda nodded and served himself a plateful of the leftover breakfast.  
  
"That new girl you've been seeing… Is she a Junior or Senior?" Darry asked. Soda stopped chewing. Why did Darry want to know that? What was he gonna tell Darry? He'd never lied to Darry before. Not ever. He had to talk fast and what came out wasn't anything close to the truth but it came out anyways. "Senior." Soda said.  
  
He took a bit of chocolate cake nervously. It felt weird to look Darry straight in the eyes and tell him something that was completely false. He finished his breakfast quickly and went to get his shoes. "Let's go!" Darry yelled from the living room. "Darry where's my grey sweatshirt?" Pony yelled from his room.  
  
"I don't know but we don't have time. Wear your blue coat." "Fine." Ponyboy grumbled. Finally everyone was ready and they headed out and left. Darry dropped Steve and Sodapop off at work after dropping off Pony and Two-Bit at school. Two-Bit will often drive himself and Pony but his car was in the shop… again.  
  
Soda hopped out with Steve and waved to Darry. He felt sick. He couldn't believe he had lied to Darry. 


	7. Late Night Chase

"What's wrong buddy." Steve asked later that morning at the DX.  
  
"Huh?" Soda asked looking up from his magazine. "Oh, nothin. Were do you think I ought to take Samantha tonight? I'm tired of the club and honestly I don't wanna see that Tom guy again.  
  
Steve laughed. "I dunno? Why don't you take her to the movies or something." "Because I don't dig movies. You know that." "Well, what else are you gonna do? I guess you could take her to the Dingo." Steve suggested. "Yeah, maybe." Soda said. "I could take her to the Nightly Double." Soda said. Steve nodded. "Sure why not?"  
  
"By the way." Soda said. "How's that Tina girl of yours?" "Who?" Steve asked. "You know?" Soda said. "Dyed blond hair, thick make-up, short skirt…" "Oh, Tina Williams." Steve said. "She's doing ok. Why?"  
  
Soda shook his head. "Leave it up to you, Steve to find a girl as slutty as that." "She aint slutty." Steve insisted. "She just lets a lot hang out and she digs heavy make-up." "That's what slutty is." Soda said. "Is not." "Is to." Is not…" This went on for a while before they both finally quit arguing about whether or not Tina looked like a slut.  
  
********************  
  
"Sodapop!" Darry called after him before he could leave. "Back by…" "Yeah, I know. I know." Soda said as he walked out the front door. "I have to be back by one. I know." He went out and got in his car to go pick up Samantha. He decided he *would* take her to the Nightly Double. There really wasn't much else for them to do.  
  
It took him about twenty minutes to get there as usual. He picked her up and they headed over to the drive in. He didn't usually go in a car. He'd gone with Pony a few times to catch a flick but they'd just walked there so they didn't exactly "drive in" to the drive through." This time it was a little different. He actually had to go to the main ticket booth with the car and find somewhere to park.  
  
They found a parking space close to the screen and relaxed. It had just started and Soda was already fidgeting. "Why don't we go get some popcorn or something?" He asked. "Ok." She said and they walked over to the concession stands. "I've never been here before." Samantha said. "Do you come here a lot?"  
  
"Only once and a while." Soda said as he dug through his pocket for enough quarters for popcorn and drinks.  
  
"Will you look at that?" A sneering voice came from behind them in the line. "Greasy white trash with a fine looking women like that. What are you doing with this hood, baby?" Soda spun to see a snarling Soc behind him. "Hey I know you." The Social said. "You're one of them Curtis kids. Your brothers the one that killed Bob. Aint he?"  
  
"He didn't kill him." Soda said. "A friend of ours did and what's it to you, Shit head?" The Soc narrowed his eyes. "Well it's been six months he said and I WAS willing to put the incident behind us but now that you called me…" He didn't get to finish because Soda who was extremely angry had punched him hard in the jaw. "Soda not here!" Samantha urged but he waved her off. The rest of the line was getting frustrated now.  
  
"Hey, take it elsewhere you dumb kids!" Some guy yelled from the back. The soc straightened out and threw a punch back at Soda and a violent battle between the both of them broke out. A couple security guards ran through the screaming crowd and pulled them apart. Naturally they blamed everything on Soda because he was a Greaser and they get blamed for everything. Samantha and him had to leave.  
  
He opened the door for her and then ran over to his side of the truck, cussing softly. "Was that one of those 'Soc' People you were telling me about?" She asked when he got in and drove off. Soda nodded. "I'm sorry she said." "It aint you." Soda said. "It's just, people aint used to seeing people like me with girls like you. You know what I mean? She shook her head. She hadn't lived in Tulsa all that long and although Soda had given her only minor details about the rivalry between Greasers and Socs she really didn't know much about it.  
  
"Aren't you even a little bit embarrassed to be seen with me?" he asked. She shook her head again. "Why should I be embarrassed to be with someone that I care about?" Soda felt so good when she said that he thought he would burst! "Do you always fight like that with them?" She asked  
  
"Yeah." Soda said. "They like to beat up on us for fun and it hasn't gotten any better since…" He stopped. He hadn't told her the story about Ponyboy and Johnny and killing that Soc. "Since they killed that Social?" She asked. Soda nodded remembering that the guy had said something about that and there was no doubt that she heard it since she'd been standing right there.  
  
Soda had barely left the block when he noticed a car trailing him. "Great." He muttered looking through the mirror.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. "Look behind us." Soda said. "How many are in the car?" He asked her. "Three or four. The guy that we saw back there is the one driving." "Hold on tight." Soda said and slammed his foot down on the gas pedal, speeding down the quiet street. The other car followed close behind.  
  
Samantha looked over at the speedometer and saw that they were going nearly eighty. "Careful, Soda." She said as she clutched the seat. Soda went down the street and turned onto the freeway going ninety. The Socials were still behind them though.  
  
"There getting to close, Soda." Samantha warned as she looked back. It looked like they were trying to smash into them on purpose. "They'll get us both killed!" She yelled. Soda cut through two lanes barely avoiding a crash. Samantha screamed.  
  
"It's ok. I know what I'm doing." Soda said. There was an uproar of honking horns and angry drivers screaming out their windows. He then heard a siren whistling loudly behind him.  
  
"SHIT!" Soda yelled as he pulled over to the side of the road. The police pulled over and an officer stepped out. Soda rolled down his window. The police man shined a flash light in Soda's face. "License and registration please." He said.  
  
"Listen, officer." Soda said. "This wasn't my fault. Are you blind? Didn't you see that other car chasing me?" "Don't be a smart ass, kid." The officer said. "Give me your license and registration, now."  
  
Soda sighed and took his wallet out and did as he'd been instructed. "Sodapop Curtis?" The officer asked. Soda rolled his eyes. Did he have to go through this every single time someone else found out what his name was. "Yeah, that's my name." Soda said. "No joke."  
  
"Listen," Soda pleaded as he saw the officer reach for his pad of paper to write a ticket. "It wasn't my fault. They were…" "Shut up, Curtis!" The officer yelled. "There's to many of you dang kids out at night causing trouble. You could've killed someone with the way you were driving back there!" He handed Soda the ticket.  
  
"100!" Soda shrieked. "For speeding? Are you out of your mind?" Soda's head hurt. He lost his temper then which wasn't such a swell idea. After cursing the officer out he found himself in the back of the police car being driven to the station.  
  
  
  
*OK this was kinda dumb… but please review!* 


	8. Our Insane Brother

Darry had finally finished the mountain of dishes in the kitchen at ten o'clock that evening. Just as he was about to sit down the phone rang. He sighed and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" "Darry?" Soda asked. "Hey, what's up, little buddy? Everything all- right?" "Not exactly." Soda said. "Will you come bail me out of jail?"  
  
"What?!" Darry asked surprised. "Sodapop, what happened?" Darry demanded. "I'll explain when you get down here. I gotta get off the phone now." "All- right." Darry said. "Bye."  
  
Darry slammed the phone down on the receiver. "Pony," Darry called. "I'll be back in a few minutes." "Were are you going?" Ponyboy asked, coming out of his room, still staring at his book. "I havta go bail our insane brother out of jail."  
  
Ponyboy looked up. "He's in jail?" "Apparently." Darry said grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. "I wanna come!" Pony called and rushed back into his room to find his shoes. He grabbed them and ran back out into the living room to an impatient Darry. They walked out the door to get in the truck and then Darry remembered something. Apparently Ponyboy had noticed too.  
  
"Uh, Dar? How we gonna get there?" Darry sighed. Soda off course, as he always did now, had the truck. "We ought to buy another car soon." Pony said. "You know, it won't be that long before I'll be driving." "We can't afford another car." Darry said exasperated and walked back into the house.  
  
"Were you going?" Pony yelled after him.  
  
"To call a cab. Put your shoes on!" Darry said from the living room.  
  
Ponyboy hoped back up onto the porch and put his shoes on while Darry called. He came out a few minutes later and threw a jacket at Ponyboy. "Put that on. It's cold out."  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Soda sat in the jail cell waiting impatiently. He hoped Darry would get there soon. He wasn't exactly having a good time. He'd been arrested before and this time wasn't any better than the last. He didn't exactly know how Darry would get there though if he didn't have the truck. And what was Samantha gonna do? The police had given her a ride but the last time he saw her was when he was escorted into the police station. He hoped they had taken her home.  
  
He had to wait for what seemed to be hours before one of the guards finally came back and opened the cell.  
  
He was taken out to the entrance of the police station were both Darry and Ponyboy were waiting. They all walked out without saying anything.  
  
"Where's the truck?" Soda spoke when they began to walk down the sidewalk towards the cab that Ponyboy and Darry had taken there.  
  
"Apparently it got pounded." Darry said. "We havta go pick it up."  
  
"Oh." Soda said.  
  
They took the cab and went to pick up there truck and then drove home. "Are you mad, Darry?" Soda asked once they'd gotten into their own car. "Not yet." Darry said. "Why don't you tell me what happened and then I'll decide whether or not I'm gonna get mad?" Soda could tell by the tone of Darry's voice that he wasn't very happy.  
  
"It really wasn't my fault ,Darry, really." Soda said.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Darry asked.  
  
Soda took a breath and began "I took her to the Nightly Double and we went over to get some popcorn and this guy started bugging us. I got into a fight with him, got kicked out of the place, start driving down the street, and then he and a bunch of his friends started chasing us down the road. I try and loose them but I can't, so I got onto the freeway and I was driving a little bit all over the place and the police pulled me over." Soda said this all very quickly and then continued when Darry didn't respond.  
  
"Anyways, I get ticked off because they supposedly didn't see that other car chasing us and I gave the officer some attitude and he got all hacked off about it. Then when he gave me the ticket I got real upset about how much it was and, well, you know." Soda said. Darry sighed. "He made a bigger deal out of it than he needed to." Soda said hoping that his brother would understand.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you didn't crash or anything." Darry said. "I'd much rather have the police station call me than the hospital." Soda smiled, thankful that Darry wasn't mad. "But you're helping me pay for that ticket." Darry said. "It's not really your fault but it's not my fault either and I don't exactly have a hundred dollars to spare. You dig?" Soda nodded thinking that they must've given Darry the ticket so he knew how much it was. "Not to mention it cost me another fifty to bail you out of jail for being a smart ass." Darry said sternly but couldn't help smiling.  
  
Pony laughed. He thought this whole situation was pretty funny. "Oh, be quiet." Soda reached back and tickled Ponyboy making him laugh harder.  
  
  
  
********  
  
The first thing Soda did when they got home was call Samantha and make sure she'd gotten home ok.  
  
"Hello?" She answered. "Hi, it's Soda." He said. "Oh, Sodapop!" She said and sounded happy to hear from him. "Are you all-right?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Soda said. "I was just calling to make sure you got home ok." "Yeah, the police gave me a ride." She said. "I was gonna bail you out but they said you'd called your brothers already."  
  
"Yeah." Soda said. "They picked me up a few minutes ago. I'm really sorry that happened, Samantha." "No, it's fine." She said. "I have to go but I'm glad your all-right." Samantha said "Ok, thanks." He said. They said goodbye and he hung up. Soda lied down on his bed and fell asleep. What a night.  
  
  
  
*Please Review!!!!!!* 


	9. Does Darry Know?

"Hey Pon." Soda said when he walked in the door the next day after work.  
  
"Hi." Pony said looking up from another book.  
  
"Is Darry home yet?" Soda asked. Ponyboy shrugged. "I dunno." I've been sleeping for a while. I just woke up." "Oh." Soda said.  
  
Two-Bit and Steve followed Soda through the door.  
  
"So tell me Sodapop," Two-Bit said walking out of the Curtis's kitchen with an armful of snacks. "Who's this older girl you've been seeing?" Soda looked over at Two-Bit startled and then at Steve. He'd told Steve to be quiet about it and Two-Bit knowing was not a good idea. Two-Bit almost had as big of a mouth as Steve and he'd blabber the news around all over the place. Not to mention he'd find some way to make cracks about it all night.  
  
"I told you to keep your mouth shut." Soda said angrily. "Hey," Steve said. "He practically beat it out of me. Besides what's it matter if he knows anyhow. You just don't want Darry to know, right?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Soda said. "I guess it don't matter. How'd you know something was up anyway?" Soda asked him. "Sodapop, we've been friends since we was kids and I can tell when something's going on." Two-Bit said looking at Soda in a 'matter of factly' way. Soda sighed. "Twenty-eight, huh?" Two-Bit asked. Gosh, but that was old. Soda nodded. Two-Bit shook his head.  
  
"So, after you broke up with Sandy you just figured you'd go out and start dating someone twice her age?" Two-Bit laughed. "Awe, shut up, Two-Bit." Soda said and genuinely wished that he would. "She aint TWICE Sandy's age." Two-Bit cocked an eye-brow at Soda and put another potato chip in his mouth.  
  
"I don't suppose Sodapop told you about his joy ride, last night?" Ponyboy said sitting up on the couch and grinning at his brother.  
  
"What?" Steve asked. Soda gave Ponyboy a gentle punch on the shoulder and told Steve and Two-Bit what happened and they both couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"See, that girl is just gonna get you into trouble." Two-Bit said. "Well, she can't help looking as wonderful as she does and I can't help being a Greaser so it aint anyone's fault. People just don't want to accept it. That's all." Soda said.  
  
"He aint exaggerating." Steve said, resting his head against the wall. "That is one hot lady. You should check out the…" "Steve." Soda stopped him. "Ok, ok." Steve said holding up his hands.  
  
"Why are ya'll making such a big deal out of this anyways?" Soda said. "So what if I'm dating an older chick? I didn't know how old she was when I first asked her out and she didn't know how old I was. And lots of couples are ten years apart." "Yeah." Two-Bit said. "Older, married couples. It aint the same when you're seventeen. You know it too you just don't wanna admit it." Two-Bit had been much more serious than usual after they lost Dally and Johnny. A piece of his wild spirit had died with them.  
  
"Whatever." Soda said playing with the cloth on the couch. "It aint that big of a deal. Besides, she likes me and I like her and that's all that matters right? Why's age gotta matter so much? How often is a guy like me gonna have the chance to hit it off with a girl like that?"  
  
"It is a big deal, though." Steve said. "We just worry about you Soda, that's all." Soda smiled. "Yeah, I know. But quit worrying, will yah? Darry does enough of that already."  
  
"Tell me about it…" Ponyboy mumbled. Darry had been insanely overprotective recently and as much as they loved him it was driving Sodapop and Ponyboy nuts.  
  
"Just be careful." Two-Bit said. "All-right." Soda nodded but he didn't even really knew what Two-Bit met by that. What was the danger in this relationship anyways? They acted like she was dangerous or something.  
  
"Hey, guys." Darry said walking out of the hallway. The room fell silent. Had he heard them? Soda's heart pounded. He hadn't known Darry was home. How loud had they been talking?  
  
  
  
*Reviews are appreciated* 


	10. Big Bro's Venting and Lil Bro to the Res...

Darry entered the kitchen and left the silent adolescents in the living room. Ponyboy looked over at Soda as if to ask, "Did he know?" Soda shrugged. He hoped Darry hadn't heard them talking. He wouldn't have had to hear much to figure out the situation.  
  
"Hey, Darry." Two-Bit said breaking the silence. "When did you get home?" "About a half an hour ago." Darry said from the kitchen. Soda's eyes widened.  
  
He was left guessing for the next two hours and his stomach hurt from worry. Darry didn't say anything to him. He was acting strangely calm.  
  
Later that night Soda thought there might be hope because Darry still hadn't said a word about it. When Steve and Two-Bit had left and it got late enough for it not to seem suspicious he announced that he was going to bed.  
  
"Hey, Sodapop." Darry called after him. Soda froze and swallowed hard. "Here we go." He thought and turned back around to face his brother. Darry stood up and cut right to the chase.  
  
"Soda, you wanna explain that conversation you were having earlier today?" Darry asked. Soda's heart fell. "Uh, what conversation, Dar?" Soda asked as innocently as he could but he's a horrible liar. Darry just gave him that 'don't you dare even try it' look. Soda sighed and stared at his feet. "How much did you hear?" He asked. "Every word from the second you walked in the house." Darry said. Soda's headache was increasing.  
  
"Darry, can we talk about this in morning?" Soda pleaded. "NO!" Darry yelled. "We are gonna talk about it now! Sit down!" Darry pointed to the couch and Soda slouched over and plopped down, looking up at Darry miserably.  
  
"You told me your girlfriend was a senior." Darry said. "Unless she stayed back about ten years then I don't see how that's possible. Do you? Because if you do, then please, tell me. I would really like to know."  
  
Soda rolled his eyes and placed his head in his hands. "I'm sorry I lied, Darry. I had to." "You did not have to!" Darry screamed. "You chose to. People get to choose whether they're gonna lie about something or not." Darry sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Twenty-eight." He said unbelievingly. "Twenty-eight years old…"  
  
"You're outa your mind, kid. You know that?" Darry said. "I thought you had more sense. It never would've even occurred to me that…"  
  
"Darry." Soda groaned.  
  
"No!" Darry yelled. "Listen to me. Whoever that girl is, she's an adult. When someone is twenty-eight they are an adult. You are still a child!"  
  
"I am not a child!" Soda yelled  
  
"Well you sure aint grown up yet!" Darry hollered back. "You sure aint old enough to be dating a girl her age and you sure aint gonna be dating her anymore. Not while you're in my care, at least. "But Darry!" Soda screamed as he let hot tears pour out.  
  
"So every single night that you've been out these past two weeks…" Darry continued. "Every single night you've been out with a twenty-eight year old women?" Darry was about to blow a fuse. "Will you stop referring to here like that?" Soda said. "Her name is Samantha." "Whatever." Darry said. "Her name is besides the point. Her age is the problem!"  
  
"Awe, Darry." Soda moaned. "Why do you have to be so mad? What's it matter how old she is anyhow?" "Sodapop, I'm not mad." Darry said. "I'm absolutely furious! I don't even know were to start! Soda was crying silently. Darry's yelling was really getting to him. He dropped his head back into his hands. "Sodapop, look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Darry bellowed.  
  
Soda looked up, his eyes filled with tears and his face red from frustration and crying. He stared up at his angry big brother and Darry only looked down at him sternly causing more tears to well up in Soda's eyes. Darry never yelled at him. Why was he now? Why couldn't Darry be supportive about this. Why'd he have to be so protective and worry so much. How come he always had to get mad. He'd get so mad sometimes it was terrifying.  
  
Ponyboy who had been woken up by all this racket had come out of his room to see what was going on.  
  
He watched his two brothers in amazement. It was usually Ponyboy sitting on the couch crying while Darry hollered. For once it was the other way around and Pony knew exactly how Soda felt.  
  
"Sodapop, if you ever…" Darry started.  
  
"Lay off!" Pony yelled. "He gets the point already." Darry and Soda looked up to see Ponyboy standing several feet away, close to tears himself. "Pony, get on back to bed." Darry said. "I aint going back to bed. Not with you out here yelling at him like that. I don't blame you for being upset but why do you have to scream like that? I thought we'd decided that nobody was gonna fight anymore. You two never fight anyways. Why are you starting now?"  
  
"This is not fighting." Darry said. "This is lecturing and it's different. Now go on back to bed, Ponyboy." "It aint lecturing." Pony said. "It's screaming. Why can't you lecture in a soft tone?"  
  
Darry sighed and nodded. "Ok, Pony. You have a point. I will try not to holler so much anymore but I'm gonna find that very hard to do if you don't get back in bed in the next five seconds." "Let Soda come to bed too?" Pony begged as he looked at his weary brother, sitting on the couch. "Can't you guys talk in the morning? Please? I don't wanna hear you out here for another hour and Soda's had enough of your dang venting for one night."  
  
"Don't get wise." Darry said raising his eyebrows. "Sorry." Ponyboy mumbled. "All-right." Darry nodded. "Get to bed. Both of you. But you and me are far from done, understand?" Darry said looking at Sodapop. Soda nodded, getting up and ruffling Pony's hair. "Thanks, Kid."  
  
  
  
*Please review and tell me what you thought and be honest. If you need to criticize please let it be constructive. I am all for suggestions too. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing!!!!!! You guys rock!!!!!!!* 


	11. Forbidden and Plans of Deceit

Darry stood in the kitchen the next morning, flipping pancakes. He felt kind of bad. Maybe he'd been to hard on Sodapop. He thought that maybe he should've tuned it down a bit but his anger was always getting the best of him.  
  
"It's time to get up!" He called from the kitchen. "C'mon guys, I'm making pancakes." Soda slouched out a few minutes later and flopped down in one of the chairs, hoping that Darry would just leave him alone and not say anything. He really was tired and he didn't want to deal with it.  
  
"Where's Ponyboy?" Darry asked.  
  
"He's using the shower first." Soda mumbled. "You sleep ok last night?" Darry asked. Soda shook his head. "No thanks to you either." He glared at Darry and then looked away out the window. "Soda, I'm sorry I was so harsh. I shouldn't have yelled like that."  
  
Soda looked up at Darry quickly. "Does that mean I can go see her today?" Soda asked hopefully. "Please say yes!" He thought silently. Darry shook his head. "No, Sodapop. It means I'm sorry I yelled.  
  
"No you aint." Soda grimaced.  
  
"I am sorry," Darry said. "We've got something else to talk about though Soda, and when I tell you this you are not allowed to have a fit but you're forbidden to see her again. Is that understood?"  
  
Soda jumped up, his heart and mind racing. Darry had to be kidding! "You can't forbid me to see her!" Soda said in shock.  
  
"Yes I can." Darry said. "I just did. I'm not kidding, little buddy. Twenty- eight is just to old."  
  
"Fuck you!" Soda jumped up and stalked off to his room. "Sodapop Curtis, watch your mouth and don't you say that to me!" Darry yelled after him and Soda's door slammed.  
  
Darry sighed and put the pancakes on a plate. He had been ready for a reaction like that. It's exactly what he'd expected and he felt bad but twenty-eight was too old. It would be irresponsible of him to allow Soda to date someone that much older than him. Darry didn't even date girls that age.  
  
"Why can't Sodapop find someone his own age?" Darry thought out loud. "Why does he have to go and find some older chick?" Sandy had been right around his age. Just because she left didn't mean he had to get interested in a different age group of girls.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Sodapop kicked his wall angrily. He looked over at the window and considered throwing the lamp through it but he figured he was in enough trouble already and he'd have to contain his anger somehow. How could Darry do this to him? Why couldn't he just be happy for him. Wasn't it Darry himself that had said Soda needed to move on. Well he was moving on. What's the big deal anyways. She was only about thirty years old…  
  
Soda groaned and plopped down on his bed, punching one of the pillows. He laid his head down, cursing softly so Darry couldn't hear him. It wasn't fair. Soda was finally happy and felt good and he'd finally semi gotten over Sandy and now Darry wanted to take it all away! Soda punched the pillow again. He was so mad.  
  
"I aint gonna listen anyways." Soda said to himself silently. "I'll see Samantha regardless of his stupid new rule. What's he gonna do about it? He doesn't have to know. I dated her for two weeks without him knowing. Didn't I?"  
  
Ideas and schemes were already rushing through Soda's head. Ideas of how to get out of the house and when. There was no way he wasn't gonna see Samantha again. Darry was just gonna have to back of… or Soda was just gonna have to be super quiet about it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pony asked walking in their room, showered and dressed. He was pretty sure he already knew the basics of what was wrong but he figured he'd ask anyways. "Oh, nothing." Soda mumbled. "My day's starting off bad." "It's about Samantha, aint it?" Pony asked. Soda nodded. "Darry just forbade me to ever see her again." Soda sighed. "Oh." Pony said. "I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it." Soda said. "I'll figure out something."  
  
"Without him knowing?" Pony asked smiling. "You're horrible at lying about stuff."  
  
"I am not." Soda said. "Yeah, you are." Ponyboy said. "You might be able to pull it off with my help though." Pony smirked. "Yeah maybe." Soda said thoughtfully. "What time does Darry get home tomorrow night?"  
  
  
  
*Sooooooo, what do you guys think? Any suggestions on what should happen next? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!* 


	12. Mission Accomplished

Ponyboy sat on the Curtis living room couch rehearsing his lines/lies about were Soda was. Soda couldn't lie. He just couldn't keep a straight face when he lied. Darry'd be home in another half an hour and he'd want to know of course why Soda wasn't there.  
  
When Darry came home Ponyboy was prepared enough to succeed. He couldn't let Sodapop down. He'd promised to help out, though he did hate lying to Darry. At first Soda hadn't wanted Pony to get involved but somehow Pony talked him into it. Soda still felt bad and had promised to take all the blame if they were caught.  
  
"He had to do a double shift at the DX." Ponyboy explained when Darry asked.  
  
Darry looked at him strangely. "How come?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno." Pony shrugged. "They asked him to. He said he'd be back real late."  
  
"How late?" Darry asked. Ponyboy shrugged again.  
  
"Why didn't he run this by me?" Darry wanted to know.  
  
"It was really last minute." Ponyboy said. "He didn't have a chance to call you."  
  
"Whatever." Darry said shaking his head.  
  
****  
  
(Meanwhile at the DX…)  
  
Soda took a seat next to Samantha at the Dingo and they ordered some drinks. "So, how has everything been since that run in with the soc?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, it's been ok." Soda said. He swallowed. He might as well tell Samantha what was up. He trusted her now, didn't he? "It's just… my big brother. He just found out that my girlfriend isn't a senior in high school, she's a twenty-eight year old college graduate." He smiled.  
  
Samantha laughed. "Was he upset?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." Soda said. "He thinks I'm at the DX working right now."  
  
"Oh, I don't wanna get you in trouble, Soda." She said.  
  
"Don't worry." He said. "It'll be ok. Darry doesn't get off work till about now and Ponyboy's covering for me."  
  
"Ponyboy?" She asked. "Your younger brother has an original name too, huh?"  
  
Soda nodded. "Yup."  
  
Soda sighed. This conversation was boring him "Hey, you wanna get out of here?" he asked. "Yeah." She said. They both jumped up and left to go for a walk on the town.  
  
Soda soon found himself in the truck with her tongue in his mouth again and he had no problem with this. He got caught up in the moment though and didn't realize what the time was. "Mhhmm." He said while releasing his lips from hers. "What time is it?" he asked.  
  
"What's that matter?" She asked inching back towards him and pulling his head back near hers.  
  
"Because…" She kissed him delicately. "I…" She kissed him again. "gotta get." Another kiss. "home." He finally got out. He stayed lip locked with her though for a few more seconds and then made himself pull away. Darry would go ballistic if he was late. "Oh, why do you have to go so early?" "It's not early." Soda said. "I don't think it is at least. What time is it?" Samantha looked at her watch. "Only two." She said pulling him back. "Two!" Soda exclaimed, pulling away and starting up the car.  
  
Samantha sighed and sat back in her seat. "I'm sorry." Soda said. "But my…" "Yes, I know." Samantha said sounding kind of upset. "Your brother. I know." "Are you mad?" He asked her. "No, just frustrated. I haven't been used to following curfews for quiet a few years now. Why can't you just tell him that you ended up having to work much later than expected?"  
  
"It's not that easy." Soda said.  
  
"Why not?" She asked.  
  
"Well, because Ponyboy already had to lie about me working a double shift and if he finds out were I really was he'll have a fit. He's forbidden me to see you."  
  
"Oh, wonderful." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, if I had a choice I'd be your age so we could see each other whenever we wanted." Soda said.  
  
"Yes, I know." She said. "It's all-right. Maybe you can talk to him." Soda nodded but inside he was almost laughing. She did not know Darry!  
  
****  
  
Soda arrived home about a half an hour later. He'd had to drop Samantha off. He could only imagine what Darry would say and he was trying to think up some kind of brilliant excuse but he couldn't. To Sodapop's disbelief though when he arrived home Darry was sound asleep on the couch! He couldn't remember once that he or Pony had come home late and he was asleep. He always waited up for them.  
  
Sodapop snuck in through the front door quietly, making sure he wouldn't wake Darry. He went into his and Ponyboy's room were he found Pony lying on the bed, wide awake and reading.  
  
"Hey!" He whispered. Ponyboy looked up startled and smiled when he saw Sodapop. "How'd it go?" He asked. "Ok." Soda said. "What did Darry say?" "Well, he was upset that you didn't tell him you were working longer but I think he fell for it." Pony said. "How in the world did you get Darry to fall asleep? He would've hit the roof if he knew I just got in." Soda said. Ponyboy smiled and said, "sleeping pill." "What?!" Soda said.  
  
Pony nodded. "Found them in our medicine cabinet and I put it in his water when he wasn't looking. He was asleep by one, so he won't know you came in late.  
  
"Thanks. You are so cool, Pony." Soda said ruffling his little brothers hair and plopping down on the bed. "Your welcome." Ponyboy said and looked back at his book.  
  
Soda smiled smugly to himself. With Pony's help he would be able to do this, somehow. He had to. He had to see Samantha. Soda began to think about all of it though. Darry would find out at some point. Wouldn't he? He could only keep this from Darry and be successful at sneaking out for so long. He tried to push the worries out of his mind and think of ways to resolve any problems. Sodapop soon fell into a restless sleep.  
  
  
  
*Getting better or worse? Lemme know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!* 


	13. So Much for Late Night Visits

For the couple days this is how Soda went about seeing Samantha but he knew they couldn't keep saying the same thing so he started going out in the middle of the night when Darry was sleeping. He usually didn't even tell Pony.  
  
He'd just walk right out the front door after getting Darry's keys and drive the truck down the street quietly. It worked a couple of times. He'd sneak back in around four or five o'clock in the morning and nobody knew.  
  
He felt bad but he couldn't stand not seeing her and the more he heard Darry saying he didn't want him to see her the more Soda wanted to!  
  
Soda drove home Monday night. It was about three. He was glad that Samantha was a night person because if she wasn't it would've been very hard to ever see her and this arrangement was already hard enough to get away with.  
  
He'd picked her up the night before and the previous night before that and he was feeling confident In himself now and sure that he could pull this off. So far sneaking out and dating in the middle of the night had been a success.  
  
Soda got home a few minutes later and pulled the car up to the curb as quietly as you can and he parked. The front door was always unlocked so he never had any trouble getting in. Darry always left it open in case one of the gang needed a place to sleep or stay at for the night.  
  
Soda cracked open the screen door and then the door itself and slipped in quietly. The first thing he noticed was that the light in the kitchen was on. That meant somebody was up! How would he get to the bedroom without them seeing him? He just hoped it was Ponyboy.  
  
He crept through the living room and towards the hall. He was just about to turn the corner to enter his room when…  
  
"Sodapop Curtis! Were in the world have you been? You've had me worried sick. Soda turned around to find Darry standing in the living room. He apparently had been the one in the kitchen.  
  
Soda just stood there. He didn't know what to tell him. "Think Soda." He told himself. "Think fast!"  
  
"I went on a walk." Soda said quickly.  
  
"A walk?" Darry asked. Soda nodded. "You went on a walk for two hours at four in the morning?!"  
  
"Two hours?" Soda asked.  
  
"Yes!" Darry yelled. "I got up two hours ago to get a glass of water and when I walked by your bedroom door I noticed that you were not in your bed! Were have you been?"  
  
"I… I told you." Soda stammered out. "I went on a walk."  
  
"Bull shit!" Darry screamed. "You were with that girl weren't you?" Soda didn't answer. "Weren't you?" Darry asked again.  
  
"Maybe." Soda said.  
  
"Do you know that I have been pacing around here waiting for you to come back? You are aware of what time it is, are you not?" Darry said. "I was gonna go out and look for you Soda, but you know what I realized when I got outside? My truck was gone!" Soda winced at Darry's fierce tone of voice. He seemed to be beyond upset.  
  
"You deliberately disobeyed me! After I told you not to see her you snuck out and went to see her anyways and at four o'clock in the morning!"  
  
"It aint fair, Darry!" Soda yelled back. "I wanna be with her. Why can't I be with her? Why can't you just accept it?  
  
"She's over 10 years older than you Sodapop Curtis!" He yelled.  
  
"So what!" Soda yelled back. "I love her!"  
  
"No you just think you love her!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Soda said.  
  
"You're only seventeen years old and you don't know what you're talking about." Darry insisted. "A beautiful twenty-eight year old women is going to easily have you all over her. She just wants to use you Soda."  
  
"She does not!" Soda yelled. "What would you know? You've never even met her. You don't know anything about her or what she's like so how can you say what her intentions are? How can you judge her if you've never even met her. That doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Because I can imagine what she's like and I know about women like her. Any women that's dating a seventeen year old kid most likely does not have good intentions. And don't disobey me again! There are reasons that I tell you to do things, Sodapop. I don't just set rules to annoy you. I set them to protect you and until you've got your own place and you aint living under this roof you will follow my rules!  
  
Soda leaned his head against the wall. So much for his nightly visits plan. That had just been destroyed. Darry was furious. He kept ranting and raging for several more minutes and Soda's head hurt and he felt close to tears. He wanted to tell Darry to be quiet. He wanted to tell him to leave him alone because he got the point.  
  
"Sodapop, are you listening to me?" Darry said several minutes later as he watched Soda stare at the ceiling.  
  
"No, I aint listening!" Soda yelled. "I could care less what you think! I love her and you can't do anything about it!" Soda ran out his front door and started down the street. The last thing he wanted to do was stay there and hear Darry go off about the whole thing.  
  
"Soda, stop!" Sodapop looked behind him and saw Darry running several yards behind trying to catch up with him and he was getting close. 


	14. I Can't Believe You Guys

Soda saw that Darry was gaining on him and he ran faster down the silent street. "Sodapop, stop!" Darry yelled again. Soda ignored his brothers call and ran faster. He turned a corner and down an Alley way but Darry followed him.  
  
"Soda!" Darry yelled. "Soda, stop!"  
  
Sodapop made his way over a fence onto the other side of the Ally but that wasn't about to stop Darry. He climbed over the fence himself with ease and looked around for Soda, who had disappeared. He couldn't see Sodapop anywhere. He looked around desperately but saw nobody.  
  
Soda looked behind him again and saw that he had lost Darry. He stopped momentarily to catch his breath. He could see it in the cold night air. His chest hurt and his muscles ached but he continued to run. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into someone. They both fell on the ground.  
  
Soda moaned and looked up to see Ponyboy who was holding his side were he'd fallen. "Pony?" he asked. "What are you…?" He didn't get to finish though because someone was running up to them. It was Darry.  
  
"Ponyboy?!" Darry said shocked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I heard you guys screaming." Pony said. "Then everything was quiet. I came out of my room and you guys were gone so I came outside to see were you went and I ran into Sodapop." Pony explained all in one breath.  
  
Darry nodded while breathing hard and picked both his brothers up off the ground, keeping a firm hold of Soda's lower left arm.  
  
Soda tried to pull away and twist out of Darry's grip but he was to strong. "Lemme go!" Soda yelled.  
  
"No." Darry said. "You're coming home, now. Were did you think you were going anyways? It's the middle of the night. Pony, come on." Darry said motioning for him to follow. Ponyboy obeyed.  
  
Soda tugged at his arm as Darry pulled him down the street but he couldn't get free to save his life. "Darry, let go of me. I aint gonna go anywhere."  
  
"Oh, no." Darry said, sure that if he released him Sodapop would dash off in the other direction. "I'm not going to run all over the neighborhood after you again. What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Owe." Soda moaned as Darry forced him foreword. "Gosh he doesn't have to pull that hard." Soda thought.  
  
"You haven't ever disobeyed me before." Darry continued. "Not like that at least." Soda just sighed. He eventually gave up on trying to get away but Darry kept a firm hold of his arm anyways.  
  
"What happened?" Ponyboy asked very interested because he really didn't have all the facts on what was going on. "Where were you going?"  
  
"I don't know." Soda sighed. "I went out to see Samantha and Darry…" "I found out." Darry finished for him pulling on Soda's arm harder. Soda hoped Darry couldn't see the tears that were slowly falling down his cheeks. He sniffed and turned his face away. Darry didn't notice because he was to busy forcing Soda back to the house.  
  
Ponyboy let out a loud yawn. "I'm sleepy." He said.  
  
"So am I." Darry said giving an annoyed look to Soda.  
  
"Hey if it bugs you so much why'd you come running after me?" Soda said. "Why didn't you just let me go.  
  
"That's a stupid question." Darry said. "You must be overtired. You aint thinking straight."  
  
Soda rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sodapop, you'd better not pull something like this again." Darry said very sternly. "I cannot believe you would even think about taking the truck and going out in the middle of the night. There's only about a hundred things wrong with that. You had me worrying out of my mind, not knowing were you were at that hour. And just what were you doing with that girl, Samantha at this time of the night?" Darry asked suspiciously. Ponyboy flushed, as he realized where this conversation was heading.  
  
"Darry, we didn't… I wasn't…" Soda said and Darry gave him a look that said 'you'd better tell me the truth.' But this time Soda really was telling the truth. "Honest, Darry." Soda pleaded.  
  
"That'd better be true." Darry said.  
  
"It is." Sodapop insisted.  
  
"Fine." Darry said, semi excepting Soda's answer. "I imagine that wasn't the first time you've snuck out?" Darry asked. Soda stared in the other direction. "Huh?" Darry asked. Soda nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're in deep trouble, Sodapop Curtis."  
  
"It aint all his doing." Ponyboy piped up because he was feeling a bit guilty and he wanted to try and help Soda out.  
  
"Ponyboy!" Soda said trying to keep him quiet.  
  
"Well it wasn't. I helped you do it a couple times too. Like that time when I said he was at the DX. That was my idea and I'm the one that lied about it. Not Soda."  
  
"Pony!" Soda yelled. This would just get them both into more trouble.  
  
"Well, it's true!" Ponyboy said.  
  
Darry sighed. "I can't believe you guys."  
  
"Why'd you tell him that?" Soda shrieked. "That's just gonna get me into more trouble. Not to mention you."  
  
"You are in just about as much trouble as you could possibly get in." Darry said as they reached their house and he swung open the gate. The three of them went inside and Darry released Sodapop. Soda rubbed his arm. Darry had practically cut the circulation off.  
  
"You're grounded, Sodapop. Understand? No going out, no TV, no football, nothing…" Darry said.  
  
Soda's eyes widened. "But Darry!"  
  
"Is that clear?" Darry asked strongly.  
  
Soda sighed deeply but nodded his head. Not only could he not see Samantha but now he couldn't go anywhere or do anything.  
  
"We are ALL going to have a talk later." Darry looked back and forth at both of his brothers. "All-right, get to bed. I'm exhausted. To tired to deal with you right now." He looked at Sodapop angrily and went to turn the kitchen light off.  
  
Soda turned and went to his room, Ponyboy close behind. "I'm sorry." Pony mumbled. "I only wanted to help."  
  
"It's ok." Soda said. "C'mon lets get some rest."  
  
Soda laid his head down on his pillow and closed his tired eyes. Why did Darry have to be thirsty in the middle of the night? Why couldn't he get thirsty another night when Sodapop was home? Soda's head hurt and so did his arm. He wanted to see Samantha. "I should've just stayed out with her all night." He thought to himself. "How much madder can Darry get?" Now Pony was in trouble too and Soda was mad at himself for dragging his little brother into this mess.  
  
"I'm gonna be grounded until I'm fifty." Soda thought to himself miserably. "I'll never get to see Samantha. I hate Darry! I hate him!" He didn't mean it though but right then that was kind of how he felt. "He ruins everything." Soda thought. "Why's he gotta be so protective? Why's he gotta care so much?"  
  
"Soda?" Ponyboy whispered.  
  
"What?" Soda said exasperated.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No." Soda said. "I'm mad at Darry and he's madder than ever at me. Just go to sleep, Pony. I'll talk to him and try and get you out of so much trouble for lying for me. I'm sorry I got you involved in all this."  
  
"It's ok." Ponyboy said. "I wanted to help."  
  
"Both of you, be quiet and go to sleep!" Darry yelled from down the hallway.  
  
Soda sighed, reached over and ruffled Ponyboy's hair.  
  
  
  
*Thanks for all the love I'm getting guys! If you have any suggestions or helpful comments please let me know! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!* 


	15. Home Alone

I want to thank Keira for all the great ideas she gave me for this chapter and the one to follow! Thanks Girl!  
  
  
  
"Darry can I go to the movies with Two-Bit?" Pony asked the next morning. "Or… am I grounded too?" He asked hesitantly because he thought Darry might have been to tired last night to remember everything Pony had told him.  
  
Darry looked up from the Saturday morning paper and his brother looked at him with an innocent puppy face. Darry smiled slightly. "Ok, you can go but I want you in by eight for the rest of the week."  
  
Pony nodded. He didn't dare argue. An early curfew was far better a punishment than not getting to go anywhere at all. "Thanks Dar!" He ran out the door before Darry could change his mind.  
  
"Sodapop." Darry said turning to his other brother and setting the paper down on the table. "Huh?" Soda asked staring out the window.  
  
"I gotta work today." Soda's ears perked up but he didn't say anything. "You know you're under house arrest so stay put, understand?" Darry stood and waited for an answer from the moping teen but didn't get one. "Soda?" He asked again.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, ok." Soda said not really paying attention.  
  
Darry sighed and headed out. "I'll see you tonight." He yelled.  
  
"Bye." Soda said.  
  
Soda heard the door slam behind Darry and got up out of his seat, racing to the window in the front of the house. He peered out cautiously so he wouldn't be seen and watched Darry drive down the road. He waited until the truck was out of sight and then went over to the telephone and punched in Samantha's number, waiting impatiently and anxiously for an answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Samantha?" Soda asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is she."  
  
"It's Sodapop. How you doing?"  
  
"Good." She said. "I had a great time at the club last night."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Soda said.  
  
He went on to tell her everything that had happened when he got home and she listened with concern. "So the reason I was calling." He said getting to his main point. "Is because both my brothers are out today and I thought maybe you'd like to come over. It's only been a few hours since I last saw you but I already miss you."  
  
"I miss you too." She said. "When should I stop by?"  
  
"As soon as possible!" Sodapop said. She laughed.  
  
"All-right, I'll be over in about forty five minutes, ok?"  
  
"Great," Soda said. "See you then. Bye." He hung up and rushed off to the shower.  
  
"This is great!" He thought. He'd get to spend ALL day with her. Well… maybe not ALL day but a lot of it. If it was ten nine o'clock now and Darry got home at around five thirty that gave them about eight and a half hours! Pony and Two-Bit would probably get home in a few hours but they wouldn't ever rat on him and as long as Two-Bit didn't make any ridiculous comments around her it would be all-right.  
  
After he was showered and shaved he couldn't find the right shirt to wear. Most of his clothes were dirty and the other shirts he had were faded or had holes in them. Pony's shirts were a tad to small for him so he went into Darry's room and picked something out. It was a bit big but it looked pretty good on him.  
  
Just as he was finishing greasing his hair back perfectly there was a knock on the front door. Soda checked himself over in the mirror again quickly and ran to answer it and let Samantha in. He was really nervous about her seeing the house but she was complementary.  
  
"You keep this place pretty clean for three boys." She said.  
  
"Thanks." Sodapop said smiling, shutting the front door. "You want something to drink?" He asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Um, maybe just some water." She said.  
  
"Coming up." Sodapop opened the freezer and got out some ice.  
  
He poured her some water and then got out the chocolate cake. "Want some?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm not much of a chocolate lover." She said.  
  
Sodapop's eyes widened. She had to be kidding! Soda couldn't bare to imagine being without it. "You don't like chocolate?" He said in almost complete shock.  
  
She laughed at his response. "Not much."  
  
He shrugged, cut himself a piece, and lifted his fork up to his mouth for a bite but he was so busy watching her that he didn't pay attention to the bite of cake on his fork and it fell off and smeared onto his shirt. Or should I say Darry's shirt… "Oh, no!" He said hoping it would come out. "I'm making a mess of myself." How embarrassing.  
  
Samantha just grinned and came over. "I'll fix it." She said unbuttoning his shirt and helping him slip it off. "There." She said admiring his abs. "That's much better."  
  
He was about to attempt at another bite of chocolate cake but an arm wrapped around his shoulder and in moments he was lip locked with her. He put the plate of cake down carefully while returning the kiss which soon became incredibly deep. Eventually they pulled back and looked at each other. He held her close and looked at her in the eyes. "You are so gorgeous." He said running his hand through her hair. She smiled and pulled forward again to kiss him.  
  
Soda led her into the living room afterwards and they sat down to cuddle. She laid her head down on his chest and his heart beat sped up like it used to when Sandy was with him. Soda reached over and wrapped her tightly in his arms. She was so warm and soft. So beautiful. He didn't wanna let go. He wanted to lay there with her all day and not let go. He hadn't felt so peaceful for months.  
  
"Samantha…" Soda started to say. "Shhhh." She said gently pressing her finger to his lips. "Don't talk, baby. Just lay here with me." Soda smiled watching her sleep and kissed the top of her forehead. He then rested his head on one of the couch pillows and closed his eyes. They were so comfortable that they snuggled up tightly and accidentally fell asleep. 


	16. Lost Trust

Darry parked the truck in front of his house that afternoon at one o'clock and got out, walking up to the front door. He had gotten off work early and was very relieved. He couldn't wait to get inside and take a nice long nap. Chasing after his brother at four o'clock in the morning and then waking up three hours later to get ready for work didn't leave him with much energy.  
  
He walked through the front door and his jaw dropped. This was the last thing he had been expecting.  
  
"Mmhhmm." Sodapop moaned opening his eyes slowly when he heard the door slam. "Hey, Samantha?" He shook her gently with his eyes only half way open. "What was that?" Samantha didn't answer because she was still asleep.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Sodapop heard a loud voice ringing in his ears and he opened his eyes fully, looking over to the direction of the voice to see Darry. Samantha was awake now too. She immediately realized the situation when she saw Sodapop's face and crawled off his lap quickly.  
  
"D D Darry?" Sodapop stuttered out sitting up on the couch and looking at the angry man standing near the doorway.  
  
"BIG TROUBLE!" Darry yelled. "You are in big trouble. Get up!"  
  
Soda stood up abruptly. "Darry, I can explain." Soda pleaded. "It's not what it looks like." He said quickly. "Nothing happened."  
  
"Shut up!" Darry hollered. "Just shut up! I am sick and tired or your lies! How stupid do you think I am?" He couldn't believe that even after having all those talks with Soda and grounding him that he'd still go and do this.  
  
"But…" Soda started.  
  
"Don't you even try and talk your way out of this!" Darry interrupted. "It aint gonna work. What are you thinking? Do you…"  
  
"Excuse me?" Samantha said getting their attention. He turned to her. "Well, we finally meet." Darry said smiling at her in an over-friendly way.  
  
"Darry." She addressed him politely. They were both adults. They could sort things out in an orderly manner, right? "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm…"  
  
"I know who you are." Darry said coldly. "And apparently you know who I am so there isn't any need for proper introductions, now is there? Why don't you start working on your goodbyes?"  
  
She sighed but continued "That must've looked bad but he's telling the truth, nothing happened."  
  
"Oh, just get out! Get out of my house and stay away from my little brother before I call the police and report you for having sexual relations with an underage kid and I'm far from kidding!" Darry screamed loud enough for the whole world to hear. Sodapop looked like he wanted to die.  
  
"Darry!" He shrieked trying not to cry.  
  
"It's ok." Samantha whispered to him and walked out of the house quickly before things got even more out of hand than they already were and they were already bad enough.  
  
The door closed behind Samantha and Soda looked over at Darry with sad eyes. "Why'd you have to do that? I told you nothing happened. I didn't m…"  
  
"Sodapop Curtis! You are way out of line, kid."  
  
"But, Dar…"  
  
"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD!" Darry said so strongly that Sodapop shook.  
  
"Sit down. You and me are gonna have a talk." Darry said. Soda sat back down on the couch and tried to avoid eye contact.  
  
"I've had enough of this." Darry said.  
  
Soda began to play with a loose piece of string on the right leg of his jeans.  
  
"It's ridiculous. Why are you doing this? First your dating a twenty-eight year old behind my back, then lying, then sneaking out, running away… and now you are sleeping with her!? Having sex with someone you're not married to is wrong Sodapop!"  
  
"I know!" Soda yelled. "I didn't!" He jumped up off the couch. Why wouldn't Darry believe him? "We were just lying there together."  
  
"Oh, well that explains why you have lipstick all over your neck and no shirt on." Darry said with strong sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Please." Soda begged as he started to sob. "I'm looking you in the eyes and promising you."  
  
Darry shook his head but softened his tone a bit at the site of Soda's tears. "Wasn't it just several days ago that you were looking me in the eyes and lying to me?" Sodapop's gaze dropped to his feet. He felt super guilty. "I don't have any reason to believe you and you know it, kiddo. I wanna believe you but I can't."  
  
"Don't you trust me?" Soda said sadly.  
  
"No, Sodapop, honestly I don't. I used to before all of this started but you took advantage of my trust."  
  
Soda sighed and buried his head in his hands. He couldn't' believe this. Darry was going nuts over something that he didn't even do. "Real smart." Soda told himself. "Go ahead and fall asleep on the couch with her. That looks real innocent."  
  
"How long was she here with you?" Darry asked.  
  
"I dunno, she came over at about ten or something." Soda sniffed. "Why are you home so early?" Soda asked. He had been wondering but he didn't get much of a chance to ask when Darry was hollering.  
  
"I just got off work early." Darry said.  
  
Rapid talking could be heard outside and Darry peered out the window to see Two-Bit and Ponyboy. He looked back over at Soda. "You are saved for the moment."  
  
"Hey." Two-Bit said casually as he entered. Ponyboy came in right behind him. Darry nodded as if to say hi. Ponyboy checked out the scene. There was Soda on the couch fighting back tears and Darry, standing with his fists in his pockets. This couldn't be good. "Everything, ok?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
"Hardly." Darry said. "You have a good time at the movies?" He asked changing the subject. Pony nodded.  
  
Soda got up without saying a word and walked into his room. He laid down and put the pillow over his head, sobbing into the bed sheets. He cried until he grew incredibly tired and drifted back to sleep except this sleep wasn't so peaceful because Samantha wasn't in his arms. 


	17. How Could You?

Sodapop woke up the next morning, still in his blue jeans. His face was red from crying. He looked out the window and saw that it was light. "Wow, is it already tomorrow?" He thought. He'd slept a long time and he felt refreshed. Soda got up and walked out to get some food. Two-Bit was in front of the TV watching Mickey Mouse, Steve was playing solitaire, and Ponyboy was in an armchair reading a book.  
  
They greeted him. "Hi." He said glumly.  
  
Steve jumped up. "What's going on Sodapop? Everything all-right?"  
  
Soda shook his head. "I'll tell you later, ok? I'm gonna go get something to eat." Steve nodded looking at Soda with a worried expression. Soda could hear Darry in the kitchen making breakfast. He thought twice about going in there. Darry probably still had a lot more to say. But he was to hungry not to. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, almost twenty-four hours straight. He took a deep breath, let it out, and walked into the kitchen, pretending he didn't see or hear Darry. Soda opened the icebox and got the chocolate cake out and cut himself a piece.  
  
"You slept for a long time." Darry said. "Are you sick?"  
  
Sodapop shook his head as he took big bites of cake. "Darry, can I just give her a call? Please? She left so quickly yesterday."  
  
"You can give her a call if you wanna be grounded for an additional week." Darry said as he flipped pancakes. Soda sighed and stalked out of the kitchen and back to his room.  
  
"Hey, Sodapop?" Pony asked as he stood up. "You, ok?"  
  
"No, just leave me alone right now, ok?" He said and slammed his bedroom door closed behind him. He opened his closet and yanked out an old t-shirt and slipped it on. He put his shoes on quickly and reached for a comb to try and make his messy hair look a little bit better. He then grabbed his wallet and unlocked the window over his dresser, quietly and climbed out. He hopped over the fence on the left side of the house and started down the street. He was determined to see Samantha no matter what Darry said.  
  
Soda walked into town and caught the bus. By the time he got to Samantha's street it was about early afternoon. He found her house easily and ran up to the door and knocked loudly. He waited for a minute or two and then knocked louder. The door swung open and a man in his early thirties about appeared and looked at Sodapop strangely.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question." Soda said. "Is Samantha here?"  
  
The man gave Sodapop a quizzical look and then said. "Uh, yeah. Samantha!" He called. "There's some kid here to see you."  
  
"What?" Soda heard Samantha yell from upstairs. "What's his name?"  
  
The man looked back over at Soda. "What's your name kid?"  
  
"Sodapop." He answered.  
  
The guy laughed. "No, really kid. What's your name?"  
  
"Sodapop." Soda repeated flatly. The mans smile faded and he called, "His names Sodapop." He looked back over at Soda. "Well, whatever. C'mon in." Soda stepped in and waited next to the door with the guy.  
  
Samantha came down and looked at Soda surprised. "Soda? What are you doing here?" She said. "I needed to see you." Soda said feeling hurt by her uncaring greeting. "I need someone to talk to."  
  
"Who is this kid?" The guy asked.  
  
"He's a, uh, friend of mine." Samantha said.  
  
"What do you mean a friend of yours?" Sodapop said angrily. "Who's he?"  
  
"I'm her husband." The guy said.  
  
"You're what?!" Soda shrieked looking at Samantha shocked. "You have a husband? You're married?" How could this be happening? Soda couldn't believe it. Samantha was married? How could she do this to him? How could she do this to her husband? Why was this happening? "I wanna wake up." Soda thought to himself. "This is becoming a nightmare and I wanna wake up."  
  
"Samantha, who is this kid." The guy demanded.  
  
"I'm her boyfriend!" Soda yelled. Samantha was freaking out. "Oh, no, no, no." She was saying to herself.  
  
"Samantha, you've been two-timing me while I was away?!" The man yelled. He then looked back over at Sodapop. "You little…" He grabbed for Soda and had him down on the floor in seconds.  
  
"Hey, let go!" Soda yelled.  
  
"Jack! Don't!" Samantha screamed. "He's just a kid. He didn't know."  
  
Soda struggled to fight back but the guy was much bigger than him.  
  
"Jack, please!" Samantha yelled. Soda finally got away from Jack and rushed out the front door, looking back at them with tears streaming down his face. "Sodapop, I'm sorry." Samantha said.  
  
"I love you!" Soda screamed as he sobbed. "How could you do this? How could you let me fall in love with you when you're married?!" He turned and ran down the street. His tears were blurring his vision and his head was aching. He ran until he couldn't run anymore and plopped down on the sidewalk burying his head in his arms. Darry had been right. Samantha was just using him. Samantha didn't care about him, she didn't love him, and she didn't feel the same way about him as he felt for her. Why did Darry have to be right?  
  
  
  
*Well, let me know what you guys think. PEACE~LOVE~HUGS~BACKSTREET BOYS~ AND AARON CARTER ROCKS!!!!!!!* 


	18. You've Still Got Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit...

Darry walked out of the kitchen, picked up the clean laundry, and headed towards Ponyboy and Sodapop's room. "Soda, put these away, ok?" Darry said swinging open the door and stepping in. Soda wasn't in there. "Hmmm." Darry said to himself and plopped the laundry on the bed, walking back out into the living room and looking to see if he was in there. "Where'd Soda go?" Darry asked the three boys who were currently disputing about who was the best at sports.  
  
   
  
Two-Bit quit arguing and looked up from Mickey Mouse and over at Darry. "In his room, I think."  
  
   
  
Darry shook his head. "He aint in there."  
  
   
  
Two-Bit shrugged and turned back to the television. Darry then looked over at Ponyboy questioningly.  
  
   
  
"Don't look at me." Pony said defensively. "I don't know anything. I promise. Ask o'l Steve over there. Maybe he has some answers. Why are all fingers always pointed at me?" Steve glared at Ponyboy, who inched down in his chair.  
  
   
  
"Do you know?" Darry asked Steve.  
  
   
  
"I don't know a thing." Steve said continuing to play cards.  
  
   
  
They honestly didn't know and Darry couldn't tell if they were giving him the truth or not so he quit questioning them and went to the back of the house to see if Soda was there. "I'm gonna kill that kid if he's run off again." Darry thought. "I can hardly turn my back without him doing something else."  
  
   
  
Obviously Darry didn't find him so he went back out to ask his youngest brother one more thing. "Pony, did Soda tell you were Samantha lives?" Ponyboy shook his head.  
  
   
  
"Why? Can't you find him?"  
  
   
  
"No, I can't." Darry said.  
  
   
  
"Just give it a rest, Dar. He'll be back." Two-Bit said.  
  
   
  
*****  
  
   
  
Soda stared down at the ground as he sat on the sidewalk and forced himself up. Just sitting there was pointless. Maybe if he hurried he could get home before Darry noticed he was gone. He figured Darry already new though and was out looking for him. Then when and if he told Darry what happen the response he'd probably get is "I told you so" and he really didn't want to hear that.  
  
   
  
He wiped his face off and made his way down the street, staring at his feet almost the entire time. His head still hurt and his throat felt dry. "It's all a bad dream." He told himself. "You're gonna wake up in the morning and everything is going to be fine." He shook his head. "Yeah, I sure wish."  
  
   
  
He thought about Samantha as he walked to the bus stop and while he was going home on the bus. He'd been happy when he was with her. She'd brought back a part of him and when she left she caused more damage than there had been before. "How come people are always different then how they seem?" He thought.  
  
   
  
After a half an hour the bus had gotten as close to his house as it goes so he got out and started down the street, now thinking about what to say to Darry if he new and hoping that he didn't know. Well, apparently Darry did know because when Sodapop climbed back through his window as quietly as possible and walked out to see what everyone was doing Darry grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt and dragged him back to his room.  
  
   
  
"Do I dare even ask where you have been?" He slammed the door behind them.  
  
   
  
Soda plopped down on his bed and stared at the wall. "I went to go meat Jack." Soda said dully.  
  
   
  
"What?" Darry asked confused.  
  
   
  
"Forget it." Soda said. "You wouldn't care anyways. In fact you'd probably be happy."  
  
   
  
"Sodapop, what are you talking about." Darry demanded. "Who's Jack?"  
  
   
  
"Samantha's husband." Soda said with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
   
  
Darry's eyes got wide.  
  
   
  
"Yeah, apparently she's married."  
  
   
  
"I tried to tell you." Darry said. "I tried to tell you it was a bad idea but you wouldn't listen."  
  
   
  
"Yeah well, 'Mr. Always Right.' I guess you're real proud of yourself. You want a medal or something?" Soda said, tears welling up in his eyes again. "I bet you're really relieved, aren't you Darry? You don't have to worry about me seeing her anymore. That's all that matters to you. I bet you're just jumping up and down inside. I bet you're just ecstatic!" Sodapop screamed and stood up.  
  
   
  
He was fighting back tears but it wasn't doing him any good and they just came flowing out against his will. He wiped them away angrily and waited for a response from Darry and he got the last thing he had expected. Darry pulled him close and hugged him, letting Soda cry into his shoulder.  
  
   
  
"Of course I'm not happy." Darry said. "Why would I be happy about you getting hurt?" Soda didn't say anything. He just kept on crying uncontrollably. He had given up fighting back sobs. It wasn't working.  
  
   
  
"Hey, it's gonna be all-right honey. It's gonna be ok."  
  
   
  
"No it aint." Soda cried.  
  
   
  
"Yeah it is." Darry said. "You're gonna be all-right and you're gonna get through this."  
  
   
  
Soda shook his head. "I can't stand it, Darry. I'm losing everyone. Just a little over a year ago we lost mom and dad. Then Johnny and Dally died and Sandy moved away. Now Samantha's gone too?! I wish I was dead." Soda said muffled into Darry's shirt.  
  
   
  
"Don't you say that!" Darry said sternly and held Sodapop tighter. "You've still got us." He reassured his little brother. "You've still got Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit, and me. We're all here for you. We've all been through a lot and we've picked each other up off the ground each time, right?"  
  
   
  
"Yeah." Soda said.''  
  
   
  
"I love you little buddy. It's going to be ok." Darrel said.  
  
   
  
"I love you too Darry."  
  
After a minute Darry pulled away, looking at Sodapop a bit concerned. He looked kind of white.  
  
   
  
"All-right, enough of this mushy stuff." Darry smiled. "Come help me make some lunch, ok? Oh, and no more sneaking out of the house. Is that understood?" Soda nodded and followed Darry out of the room, feeling a little bit better. 


	19. What's Wrong with Sodapop?

*Thanks so much to Keira for all her great suggestions. Many things in this chap and ones to follow were her ideas. So, once again THANKS KEIRA!*  
  
  
  
Two-Bit, Steve, and Ponyboy looked up when Darry and Sodapop came walking back out. They both seemed calm and that probably meant everything was ok. At least for them moment.  
  
Soda followed Darry and helped make some sandwiches and then came back out and sat down next to Ponyboy. He looked at the cover of his book absentmindedly.  
  
"Hey Sodapop, what's going on?" Two-Bit asked.  
  
Soda sighed annoyed. He did not want to get into right then. They would ask him a thousand questions and want to know about everything that had happened. "Forget it." Soda said. "It's a long story."  
  
"I'm listening." Two-Bit said.  
  
"Well I aint telling it. I don't wanna talk about it right now, ok?" Soda said resting his head on one of the pillows and looking in the other direction. He ignored the surprised look that Ponyboy was giving him. Sodapop was unusually grumpy.  
  
"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Two-Bit said. The tension in the room was making him feel uneasy and he was hoping he might make someone laugh. Everyone was acting to serious.  
  
"It aint that." Soda said.  
  
Darry walked out of the kitchen with a bunch of sandwiches and cokes and they all ate. All except Soda. He wasn't hungry. If he was he couldn't tell because he hurt to much to notice. He didn't eat much at dinner either. He stayed quiet for most of the night. This had everybody worried because Soda was never quiet. He would always ramble on about one thing or another, never sitting still. The usual amount of energy that Soda had wasn't there.  
  
Steve sat and watched his friend. He sure hoped Soda would tell him what was up soon. There was no doubt that it was about Samantha but WHAT about Samantha is what he wanted to know. That's what Two-Bit, Steve, and Ponyboy all wanted to know. Steve tried to think of things that might have gone wrong. Maybe Soda and Samantha had fought or maybe he saw Tom again. He recalled Soda telling him about meeting Tom at the club. He hadn't been very happy about that experience.  
  
Steve and Two-Bit left in the early evening. Steve had another date with Tina and Two-Bit had said he wanted to go pick up some action.  
  
***  
  
Later that night Ponyboy laid in bed and looked over at Sodapop. He was sound asleep. He had been for an hour. Pony sighed irritated because he, himself couldn't fall asleep. He was to curious to sleep. What had happened? Why was Sodapop so upset? Darry'd even warned him not to mention it to Sodapop so it must've been something really bad right?  
  
Pony finally gave up on sleeping and got out of bed. He could hear Darry in the kitchen doing dishes. He walked out to find him because he really wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"Darry?" Ponyboy asked. Darry looked up from the dishes.  
  
"Hey, it's late kiddo. You ought to be in bed."  
  
"I was, but I wanna ask you something." Ponyboy said. He was really worried about Sodapop and he hated to be left out of stuff.  
  
"All-right, what's up?" Darry asked.  
  
"What's wrong with Soda? He hardly talked at all tonight. He didn't eat very much either and he didn't do any more than say hi to me. Is he mad at me?"  
  
"No, baby. Of course he isn't mad at you." Darry said. "It has nothing to do with you. There's something else he's upset about."  
  
"What?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
Darry put the plate down that he was washing and dried his hands off. "Well…" He started, unsure of what to say. "Samantha wasn't exactly what he saw her to be."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Ponyboy persisted.  
  
"She's married." Darry said. "Sodapop found out when he went over to her house this afternoon. Apparently this guy named Jack was there."  
  
"Married!?" Ponyboy asked shocked. Ok, that was unexpected. How bad could this situation get? Soda was upset enough when Darry had forbidden him to see her. Now this too?  
  
Darry nodded and turned back to the dishes. "Don't ask him about it, ok? Just wait for a little while. He's really upset. That was probably one of the last things he was expecting. I don't know why I didn't see it. I wish I'd thought of that. It really isn't all that surprising. She's twenty- eight years old. I should've figured there was a possibility that she'd be married. She's a gorgeous girl. I don't imagine that it would be hard for her to find a guy."  
  
"Does he love her?" Ponyboy asked wondering how Darry knew she was gorgeous.  
  
Darry paused. "He claims to."  
  
"Is he gonna get all depressed again?" Ponyboy asked. "Sodapop aint no fun when he's depressed. He doesn't ever wanna do anything."  
  
"I dunno." Darry said. "I hope not." He glanced over at the clock. "Ok, enough questions. Go to bed."  
  
"But it's only midnight and I'm not done asking you stuff yet."  
  
"You've got school tomorrow." Darry said.  
  
"You're up, and you've got work tomorrow." Ponyboy argued. "Plus, I can't sleep when I've got so much stuff on my mind. It takes forever and when I finally do fall asleep I get nightmares. Not really bad ones but they certainly aren't enjoyable."  
  
"Do you have an excuse for everything?" Darry said annoyed.  
  
"Not everything." Ponyboy smiled. "But, If I stay up for a few more hours I'll be to tired to dream anything."  
  
"Not a chance." Darry said, finishing up with the dishes and walking out to clean up the living room.  
  
Ponyboy followed. "How do you know if Samantha's gorgeous or not?" Ponyboy asked.  
  
Darry sighed. "Because I've seen her before."  
  
"When?" Ponyboy asked getting really interested.  
  
"Don't worry about when." Darry said, picking up a cigarette butt from the table. "What is this?" He said looking at Ponyboy. Pony didn't say anything. "If you havta smoke will you do it outside please? You know I don't like you smoking in the house."  
  
"Sorry," Pony said, "but when did you see Samantha?" He changed the subject.  
  
"Remember when you went to the movies with Two-Bit and then you came home and something seemed wrong?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you'd just missed Samantha and Sodapop on the couch by five minutes."  
  
"They did that?" Ponyboy asked wide eyed. He'd always thought Sodapop was way more responsible and had better morals than to do that before he grew up and got married!  
  
"I don't know." Darry said. "He said they didn't but I don't know what to believe anymore." Darry paused why was he having this conversation with Ponyboy anyways? "Why am I even telling you this? Go to sleep."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"To bad, you're going."  
  
"Fine." Ponyboy said smiling. "I'm gonna go brag to Sodapop that I lost my virginity first."  
  
"WHAT?!" Darry yelled in utter shock about what his baby brother had just told him.  
  
Ponyboy burst out laughing. "Darry, you should've seen your face. You actually took me seriously? You'll fall for anything, won't you?"  
  
Darry sighed relieved but angry at the same time. "That is not funny, Ponyboy."  
  
"You're right. It's hilarious!" Ponyboy laughed. "Man, the look on your face. I wish I had a camera.  
  
"Don't scare me like that. You've been hanging around Two-Bit to much." Darry said.  
  
"Well, Two-Bit always makes people feel better with humor and since we're feeling so bad. I thought I'd try it."  
  
Darry rolled his eyes. "If you aint gonna go to bed you may as well help me finish up these chores. Or if you want you can finish all of them for me seeing as your not a bit tired."  
  
"Uh, no thanks." Ponyboy said. "Suddenly I feel overcome with exhaustion. Goodnight." He turned and ran off to his room.  
  
"Works like a charm." Darry said to himself.  
  
"I heard that!" Ponyboy yelled running back into the kitchen.  
  
Darry sighed. "No you didn't."  
  
"I did to!" Pony yelled.  
  
"Fine." Darry said. "Would you keep your voice down, please?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." Ponyboy said. "Is Sodapop gonna be all-right though?" He asked getting serious again.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine in a while. He needs some time." Darry said, but he was just as worried as Ponyboy was.  
  
"Ok, enough questions. Go to bed so it doesn't take me a half an hour to get you up tomorrow morning. Don't worry about Sodapop he's gonna be all- right." Darry said. 


	20. An Unwanted Visitor

*Thank you Sabrina for your idea about Samantha stopping by!*  
  
  
  
Sodapop laid in his bed the next afternoon after work. He couldn't sleep but there wasn't anything else to do. He wasn't aloud out and he wasn't aloud to watch TV. Even if he had been aloud though he probably wouldn't have. He was to depressed to do anything. He didn't want to eat, or talk, or play cards, or anything so he just laid there. He had finally gotten everybody to go away and stop asking him if he was all-right. He just wanted to be left alone. Away from anyone who would try to make conversation with him. He heard someone knock on the front door and listened to Darry open it.  
  
"What do you want?" He heard Darry ask whoever it was. Sodapop laid still but listened intently. He was pretty sure who the visitor was.  
  
"Is Sodapop home?" Samantha's voice asked. Soda considered weather or not to go out there. He decided not to. What good could come of it?  
  
"Ponyboy." Darry said. "This is one of those conversation that you go out of the room for." Ponyboy got up and went outside past Samantha. He would have gone to his room but Soda was in there trying to sleep.  
  
"He's here," Darry continued, once Ponyboy was out of hearing reach. "but he isn't to see you and even if I'd let him I doubt he would want to after what you did to him not to mention what you did to your husband. I don't imagine he took it to well."  
  
"Please?" Samantha asked. "I just want to speak with him. I didn't get a chance to talk to him after what happened. I just need a few minutes."  
  
"He won't talk to you." Darry said. "I'm lucky if I can get a nod out of him. He hasn't hardly been talking at all. Not to anyone. He's miserable and seeing you would make his misery worse. Go on home to your husband. You don't have no place here."  
  
"Why are you being so rude? I only want to speak with him. Just for a moment."  
  
Sodapop sighed and rolled over onto his stomach. How long would this go on? He wondered if Samantha might win. He didn't think he really wanted to talk to her. Not yet.  
  
"I'm being rude because this is my home and your unwelcome. You've been messing with my little brothers head. You broke his heart and his spirit and he's had enough hardships in his seventeen years. The trauma your causing certainly doesn't help.  
  
Soda got out of his bed and walked into the hallway peeking out into the living room to see them.  
  
Samantha cocked her head to the side slightly and looked at Darry in the eyes. This was getting frustrating. Why did Sodapop have to have such a stubborn big brother? "I have every right to speak to him." She said. "I've been seeing him for the past three weeks and I care about him."  
  
"I bet you do." Darry said sarcastically. "That's why you lied to him and dragged him down with you in your mistake. Not anymore." Darry said. "I catch you near him and I'll call the police."  
  
"There's no law that would prevent me from seeing him." Samantha said.  
  
"There's a law about minors and adults sleeping with each other!" Darry bellowed. "Sodapop's a minor and you're an adult."  
  
Samantha sighed deeply. "I've told you before and so has Sodapop, that didn't happen."  
  
"Do you expect me to believe you?" Darry said. "I can't think of many people I know that would be able to believe you easily if they walked in and saw you two.  
  
Soda moaned inwardly as he watched and listened them. This could get bad. Apparently Samantha had a temper too and she didn't wanna let a twenty-one year old tell her off. As Soda listened to them though he thought about how much older Darry sounded than Samantha. He sounded responsible and reasonable. It made Soda feel secure knowing he had Darry looking after him.  
  
"Don't come back here again." Darry said. "If I have to I'll file a restraining order."  
  
"I believe that threatening is a sign of weakness." Samantha said.  
  
"What you think about threats isn't what I'm worried about." Darry said. "I'm worried about the people I love. People that you're affecting in a negative way."  
  
Samantha left and Ponyboy came running back in. He had been kicking dirt around on the sidewalk waiting for them to finish.  
  
Darry slammed the door shut after Pony had come in and walked towards the hallway. Soda went back into his room quickly so Darry didn't know he'd been eavesdropping.  
  
He knocked on Sodapop's door a moment of two later. "Come in." Soda said glumly.  
  
"How you doing?" Darry asked.  
  
"The same as I was when you asked me an hour ago." Soda said in an annoyed tone.  
  
Darry continued anyways. "You want something to eat? You haven't eaten all day. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
Soda shook his head.  
  
"All-right, if you change your mind just say so. I can't imagine how you can't be hungry after such a long period of time."  
  
"It's ok, Darry. I don't feel like eating. I don't think I'd be able to swallow."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Darry asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sodapop said. "Shoot me."  
  
"Sodapop!" Darry said sternly. "I want you to quit talking like that right now and I mean it! Do you understand?  
  
Soda looked over at Darry. He had expected Darry to be unhappy about that comment but he hadn't expected him to be that mad. It made sense when he thought about it though. He didn't have any right saying he wanted to die. He knew John "I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "You know I didn't mean it."  
  
"Of course you didn't." Darry said. "All the same though, I don't wanna hear you ever talk like that."  
  
"Ok, fine." Sodapop said.  
  
"Thank you." Darry stood and looked at Soda just lying there, breathing lightly. He looked relaxed but he didn't look happy. Soda had gone through several weeks of depression after Sandy left but Darry didn't recall him like this. He looked even worse off. Sandy had meant more to him, he thought. That probably wasn't it though. At least Sandy hadn't been cheating on him. It must be hard to find out someone that you trusted so much was really someone you shouldn't have trusted at all.  
  
"Darry, I just wanna be alone for a while. Ok?" Soda asked as he stared at the wall.  
  
"Yeah, ok little buddy." Darry said walking back to the living room.  
  
Soda turned and stuffed his head into his pillow, letting the tears come out that he had been fighting back. He didn't want Darry to see him cry again. Then he'd have to answer more questions. Questions like are you ok, what exactly is wrong, and what can we do to help, and all sorts of things like that. Soda had no luck falling asleep. He laid on his bed for another hour of two before Darry came in and dragged him out of there, rambling on about how Sodapop needed to get outside.  
  
"That's enough moping for today. It's not good for you to stay locked up in a dark room. You need some fresh air."  
  
"I do not." Sodapop moaned.  
  
"C'mon now kiddo." Darry said. "Cheer up a bit." Soda plopped down on the living room couch and stretched out across it.  
  
Darry sighed. "Ok, fine. I surrender. You can go ahead and mope all you want."  
  
Darry sat down in the arm chair and picked up a magazine.  
  
"Oh, c'mon." Soda said. "Don't do that Darry thing."  
  
"What?" Darry asked confused.  
  
"You know." Sodapop said. "You got a look on your face that means your upset but you won't say anything."  
  
"I'm not upset." Darry said. "I'm worried."  
  
"You can even go out to the movies if you want. Even though your grounded. I want you to go do something. It scares me when you act so depressed."  
  
"I'm not acting." Sodapop said. "I don't want to go anywhere."  
  
Now Darry was really worried. He got up and put the back of his hand on Sodapop's forehead.  
  
"I'm ok. I'm not sick." Soda said  
  
"You're right. You're not." Darry said drawing his hand back.  
  
"Where's Ponyboy?" Soda asked once Darry had sat back down.  
  
"I told him he could go to the Dingo with Two-Bit."  
  
"Well, when's he coming back?" Soda asked.  
  
"He's supposed to be back by eight." Darry answered looking at Soda again who staring at one of the pictures on the wall. It was a family portrait from a couple years ago. Their parents and all three brothers were in it. It was their mom's favorite picture. Darry studied the picture for a few moments too. It was one of his favorite pictures as well. He looked at it a lot. So did Sodapop and Ponyboy.  
  
Soda looked away eventually and closed his eyes. He fell to sleep in a little while. He had been trying to all day.  
  
Darry picked up a blanket from the edge of the couch and put it over him. He wondered what was going on in his little brothers head. 


	21. Frustration and Breakdowns

"Hey, Soda. Wake up." Sodapop felt someone shaking his shoulder and he slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Tired buddy?" someone said.  
  
Soda looked up when he had opened his eyes fully and the figure standing above him came into focus. "Oh, hi Stevie." Soda said sitting up. "Why's it so quiet. Were is everybody? Are Pony and Two-Bit back yet?"  
  
"I dunno." Steve shrugged.  
  
"Where's Darry?" Soda asked. Steve shrugged again.  
  
"He probably went to the market or something." Soda said forcing himself up and off of the couch. "What time is it?"  
  
Steve poked his head into the kitchen and looked at the clock. "It's 7:30. Why?"  
  
"You wanna catch a flick with me?" Soda asked as he grabbed his shoes from their position on the floor.  
  
"Sure, I aint got nothing better to do." Steve said. "I thought Darry had you on restriction though?"  
  
"He does, but he said I could go see a movie. He wants to get me out of the house. I guess I'd better take him up on the offer. I don't think he'll make it again. You got your truck with you?"  
  
Steve nodded. "Yeah, how do you think I got here?  
  
"Right." Soda said. "Lets go." They walked out, hopped in Steve's truck, and drove off.  
  
"Do you wanna pick Samantha up?" Steve asked. Soda sighed and shook his head. "Is something up? You sure seemed upset yesterday and you said you'd tell me what was going on later."  
  
"Yeah, I uh, had a little run in with her husband the other day."  
  
"She's married?!" Steve said. "Man that little." Steve went on cursing Samantha out for what she'd done to his best friend.  
  
"Steve!" Soda said. "Don't say that."  
  
"What, you aint mad about this?" Steve asked.  
  
"Course I'm mad, cept, I just can't help caring about her, and she ain't those things that you just called her."  
  
Steve looked at Sodapop shocked. "Soda, man you are like in denial or something, buddy."  
  
"Just shut up and let me tell you what happened." Sodapop said.  
  
"Ok." Steve said.  
  
"I went to her house and this guy answered the door. So obviously I thought something was up. He called her down and he asked her who I was and I asked her who he was. We both figured the situation out pretty quickly. Then he attacked me. I got out of there though. I haven't talked to her since but she stopped by earlier today. I didn't bother coming out to see her. She was arguing with Darry about the situation and she didn't get anywhere with him."  
  
"Wait, back up." Steve said. "This was the other day when Darry was asking all of us where you were, right?" "Probably." Soda said. "How old was her husband?"  
  
"I dunno. Maybe thirty or something." Soda sighed deeply. "I miss her something awful Steve. I don't know why this had to happen. I was thinking about eventually asking her to marry me."  
  
Steve looked over at his friend surprised. "But you've known her for less than a month. How can you decide if you're in love with someone in a month?"  
  
"You just can." Soda said.  
  
Steve sighed, not really understanding but trying to. "I gotta get some gas." He made a right turn to go over to the DX then pulled in and jumped out to get a pump."  
  
"Look who's here." A voice said from outside. Soda looked out the car window. Tom was walking over. Soda moaned and stepped out of the car. Could things get any worse? "What do you want?" Sodapop said.  
  
"So you found out huh? Stupid kid. You didn't have any idea what you were getting yourself into."  
  
"Who's this guy?" Steve asked walking over.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sodapop asked Tom, waving Steve off as if to tell him it was ok.  
  
"I'm talking about the way Samantha used you and dumped you. Same thing she did to me. Of course I wasn't an idiot like you. I found out she was married first, not after. You were the perfect target for her. You really were. I'm surprised you didn't last longer without finding out. You're young, dumb, clueless. Of course she hadn't expected you to show up on the same day Jack returned."  
  
Sodapop felt rage boiling inside him. He could feel himself turning red and he fought back the urge to smash Tom's face. He found it extremely difficult to control his anger when the next few words came out of Tom's mouth and Sodapop let loose.  
  
"Don't sweat it though, kid. It's just another chick."  
  
Soda threw a punch at Tom that sent him against Steve's truck. He couldn't believe this guy was telling him not to sweat it. Of course Tom fought back and Steve joined in after he had witnessed the first punch. They had Tom running in a matter of minutes. "I hate this!" Soda yelled as he turned back to his friend. "I hate it!" Soda started punching the door of Steve's car hard and repeatedly.  
  
"Sodapop calm down buddy!" Steve yelled.  
  
Soda continued to hit it until he could feel his knuckles crack open and blood dripping down his hand. Even then he could hardly feel it though. He was thinking to much about his anger and frustration to worry about the pain in his hand. Smashing something in was helping him release some of that anger.  
  
"Hey, Soda! Calm down man!" Steve said yanking his friend away from the truck and shaking him. "Don' t listen to him. Just forget what he said. Forget it!" Soda let himself drop to the ground and for the a hundredth time that week he sobbed. Things just kept getting worse. What did Tom mean by all that? How did he know about him and Samantha and everything that had happened?  
  
"Don't worry about him, man." Steve said squatting down beside Soda. He watched Sodapop concerned. Soda hardly ever cried. At least not in a public place. "You ok man?" Soda nodded. "Who was that anyways?" Steve asked.  
  
"Remember that guy I told you about? Tom, her x-boyfriend."  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember." Steve said. "Well, c'mon." Steve said lifting his friend up off the ground. "Lets go home." Soda nodded and got into the truck with his best friend.  
  
*Please Review and give me thoughts, suggestions, and comments!* 


	22. More Trouble with Jack

"Steve I'm getting blood on your car." Soda said as they drove towards home. "There's some tissues in the back." Steve said. Soda reached back and got them, then wrapped his hands up as best he could. He was beginning to realize how much they hurt now. They got home a few minutes later. Darry was back and in the kitchen making dinner.  
  
He poked his head out when he heard the door slam. "Hey, guys. Short movie?"  
  
"Not exactly." Soda said, kind of holding his hands behind his back. "Dinner almost ready?"  
  
Darry nodded. "She keeps on calling by the way. It's getting on my nerves. I finally just unplugged the phone line." Sodapop sighed and plopped down on the living room couch. He didn't want to hear, talk, or think about Samantha. It just made him feel worse. "What happened to your hands?" Darry said coming out of the kitchen and leaning against the wall. "Nothin, I'm fine." Sodapop mumbled. "Well something happened because the blood is soaking through that Kleenex pretty quickly." Soda rolled his eyes and lied down on the couch. Darry came over and lifted one of his hands up and looked. "You're knuckles are busted open, you're gonna need stitches. You wanna tell me what happened please?" Soda shook his head. "Fine, but get in the truck. I'm taking you to the ER."  
  
"Man, Darry. I'm all-right. It aint nothin. I'll just keep them bandaged for a few days. It aint a big deal."  
  
"It's a big deal." Darry said. "Get up, you're getting stitches." Soda sighed, standing up and followed Darry out to the car. "Steve, do me a favor and get the food out of the oven when the timer rings. Oh, and tell Ponyboy where we are when he gets back."  
  
"Yeah, sure thing." Steve said, staring at the TV screen.  
  
Soda slouched into the car and stared out the window. Darry pulled onto the street.  
  
***  
  
"Shitty bandages." Soda mumbled, tugging on the one on his left hand as they walked out of the hospital.  
  
"Watch your mouth." Darry said. "And quit pulling on those." Darry reached over and forced Soda's arm down. "The doc says they gotta stay on for at least forty eight hours."  
  
"I can't do anything with my hands like this." Soda whined.  
  
"It's not my fault. I still wanna know how that happened and you're gonna tell me." Darry said firmly, as they walked down the sidewalk towards the truck. "Why's it matter how?" Soda said. "It's not a big deal." "How?" Darry asked again.  
  
"I got upset so I was hitting Steve's car a bunch of times to let out the frustration." Soda mumbled. "I guess I got a little carried away." Darry looked over at Sodapop concerned. "What were you upset about that time?" "Forget it." Soda said. "Just don't worry about it. I don't wanna talk right now." Darry sighed. "Fine, but next time punch a pillow, not steel. Ok?" Soda nodded and got into the truck.  
  
"I gotta stop at the hardware store real quick." Darry said.  
  
"Fine." Soda mumbled. "I don't care."  
  
They pulled up to the store a few minutes later and Darry parked. "You wanna come in or wait in the car?" Darry asked. "I'll come." Soda got out and walked inside with Darry. "I'm gonna go walk around." He said. Darry nodded as he studied his list. Soda walked down isle after isle, looking at walls of all sorts of things. He was hardly paying attention though. His mind was somewhere else. He woke up when he saw who was standing further down the fifth isle. Jack was examining long boards of wood just a few feet away. Soda couldn't help but go over there. What could Jack do to him in a public place. "Hi." He said walking up.  
  
Jack looked up startled and his face grew solemn when he saw Sodapop. "What you want, kid? Don't you think you've messed up enough?"  
  
"I had no idea she was married." Soda said.  
  
Jack gave him a lopsided grin. It wouldn't have stopped you if you did know. That's the way it always works with her. dirty tramp. I won't be leaving town on business for a while. Next time I'll kill her rather than break her arm."  
  
Soda's eyes widened at what Jack had just said. "If you lay a hand on her I'll."  
  
"You'll what?" Jack challenged. "You gonna come after me you little punk? It's actually a little to late. Her arms already broken. I did it five minutes after you left. It was a mistake. I threw her against the wall pretty hard. Samantha's so small and frail though so her arm broke because of the impact on it." Soda looked shocked and felt enraged. "You best stay away from her kid or I'll break both of your arms and your legs."  
  
Sodapop soon found that his bandaged hands were wrapped around Jacks neck. Jack punched Soda's in the jaw hard and he let go, breathing heavily and staring up at Jack with angry eyes. "Don't ever ever touch her again!" Soda screamed, drawing the attention of several other customers. Jack grabbed for him and was about to smash his face in but a big fist suddenly sent him flying into a shelf of tools and the whole thing collapsed with him.  
  
Darry went over and lifted Jack up by the shirt. "Touch my little brother again and I'll break both your arms, legs, and your back." He threw him back down onto the ground and yanked Soda out of the store quickly. "Get in!" He yelled running to the truck. Soda did and Darry drove off.  
  
"Thanks." Soda said softly. Darry glared at him. "What?" Soda asked. "What'd I do?!"  
  
"Why were you talking to him? Are you just looking to get into a fight or something?"  
  
"Darry he told me he hurt Samantha. He said he broke her arm and that next time he'd kill her. I gotta help her!"  
  
"You don't gotta do anything." Darry said angrily.  
  
"But Dar-"  
  
"It aint your problem, hear me? Forget you ever met her or him. Just forget about them." Darry sighed. "I doubt I can ever go back to that hardware store. I'll have to go further downtown to another after that lovely scene."  
  
Soda continued, despite his big brothers grumbling. "But, Darry we gotta do something! Can't we at least report it?"  
  
"Have you ever seen him hit her?" Darry asked. Soda shook his head. "Well you can't report something unless you've actually witnessed it. He might just be saying that to upset you. I want you to just forget about it, hear me? You're gonna get yourself hurt if you don't stay out of it. It's not your problem and there's nothing you can do about it. Just like there was nothing we could do about Johnny's dad beating him."  
  
"That was just because if we told someone he'd get taken away from his parents and we'd never see him again. Samantha's not gonna get taken away and it wouldn't be bad if she was because you won't let me see her anyways. And he said he'd kill her if she did it again!" Soda yelled.  
  
"I doubt he met it literally." Darry said.  
  
Soda sighed. "I'm still worried."  
  
"You know what you need to do is quit trying to make conversation with her or anybody related to her in any way. She used you, she tricked you. why would you want anything to do with her?"  
  
"I dunno." Soda mumbled. "I don't anymore. It just hurts, that's all. I thought she really cared about me. She seemed so perfect."  
  
"People aren't always what they seem to be." Darry said. 


	23. Sometimes the Truth Hurts

"Let me call her." Soda said, when they got home a few minutes later. "I wanna see if she's all-right."  
  
"No. She's probably fine. If she wasn't she wouldn't be calling here twenty- four seven. She's a grown women. She doesn't need you to protect her."  
  
"But Darry, can't I just call and see if she's ok?" Soda pleaded. He was awful worried about her and he didn't understand why Darry was so calm about this. Didn't he care at all?  
  
"No, if Jack's there it's only going to cause more problems and we've had plenty of those already."  
  
"Oh, c'mon. What's he gonna do to me over the phone?"  
  
"Be quiet and go play cards or something." Darry said, annoyed.  
  
"Fine." Soda mumbled walking away from Darry angrily. "You don't even care what happens to her!" He yelled. "I bet you want her to get hurt!"  
  
"Soda! That's not true!" Darry yelled after him but Soda just slammed his bedroom door. "And don't you go sneaking out the window again." Darry said.  
  
"I'm not! I just wanna be alone." Soda said.  
  
"What happened?" Steve sat up on the couch and looked at Darry. "Why don't you go ask him yourself." Darry mumbled. Steve got up and walked to Soda's room, knocking softly. "Hey, Sody. Can I come in?" "Yeah." Soda mumbled. "As long as Darry aint with you." "He aint." Steve said poking his head in and then opening the door fully and entering. "What's going on buddy? What happened? You seem worked about something."  
  
Soda went on to tell Steve exactly what had happened and Steve listened with concern.  
  
  
  
******The Next Day******  
  
  
  
"Man, Darry. If I gotta spend one more day in this house I'm gonna go out of my mind!" Soda yelled.  
  
"Well you didn't listen, kiddo. It's not my fault you're grounded."  
  
Soda groaned and plopped down on the couch. "Can't you cut me slack? You prolly would've done the same thing if you were in my position."  
  
"No, I don't think so." Darry said. "I wouldn't have gotten myself involved in a girl that age anyways. Not at seventeen."  
  
"Whatever." Soda mumbled. "I'm sick of this. I wanna go to the rodeo. I ain't been down there in ages. There ain't nothing to do around here. You won't even let me go and play football with Pony in the lot. How am I gonna live like this for the next two weeks?"  
  
Darry shrugged. "Get used to it. You ain't going anywhere for a while."  
  
"Why? I won't do it again. Can't you just trust me? What's keeping me in the house twenty-four, seven gonna do besides make me more depressed? Can't I at least watch TV? There is absolutely nothing for me to do."  
  
"How about laundry?" Darry suggested.  
  
"Jack ass." Soda mumbled grimly.  
  
Darry looked at him sharply. "Don't get mouthy. I don't wanna hear any more of your complaining and getting smart certainly isn't gonna help you get out of trouble. If you wanna get out of the house though you can go to the store for me and pick up some groceries.  
  
Soda jumped up. "I'm there." Darry handed him a list and some money. Soda grabbed the keys and ran out the door. "This is to perfect." Soda said as he drove down the street. He pulled over next to the first payphone he saw and got out. He was calling Samantha. He didn't wanna risk getting caught calling her and he probably would at home. To his relief she picked up. "Samantha?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, who's calling?" She asked.  
  
"It's Soda. I wanted to talk to you and."  
  
"Soda I can't talk right now. Don't bother calling again. I won't be here. I'm leaving Oklahoma" She spoke softly.  
  
"What? Why?" Soda asked.  
  
"Don't worry about why." Samantha said.  
  
"I talked to Jack today." Soda said quickly. "Is he hurting you?"  
  
"I can't talk, now. Bye." She said quickly.  
  
"Samantha wait!" Soda yelled.  
  
"What?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, but I can't talk long."  
  
"Why? Is Jack there." Soda asked, interested. Why was it that she was in such a hurry. Would he hurt her again if he found out she was on the phone with Soda. He hoped he wasn't endangering her.  
  
"No, but he'll be back soon and I need to leave before then. What is it that you want?"  
  
"He said he hurt you. I wanted to make sure you're ok."  
  
"I'm fine, ok? I can't talk. I've been trying to call you but your brother won't even give me a chance. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I made you believe I loved you. I didn't know it would be this difficult or that you'd even care I was married."  
  
"Not care!?" Soda shrieked. "Samantha you made me fall in love with you. I thought you were amazing. I've never met anybody like you. How can you be so insensitive?"  
  
"Soda, I've been with lots of guys. Some younger than me and some much older. I guess I kind of let myself get to involved with you. I didn't mean to. It just happened. It wasn't supposed to."  
  
Soda felt like someone had punched him in the gut and knocked the air out of him. He fought back the urge to scream at her and tell her she wasn't worth it anyways. He wanted to tell her he never wanted to see her again either and that she didn't really mean anything to him, but that would've been a lie. "So all that stuff you said to me about why you cared and why you were with me. that was all a bunch of talk?" He asked.  
  
Samantha simply sighed. "I have to go. Thank you for all the good times." She said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Samantha?!" Soda shouted but there was only a dial tone. He turned and walked back to the truck angrily and drove back home. He had gotten the truth and boy did it hurt. 


	24. Darry's Story, Tears, and Apologies

When Soda got home he completely ignored Darry's questions about why the groceries weren't there. He simply retreated to his room and slept. It wasn't until later that Darry decided to try to talk to his brother again. He didn't care about the groceries. He just wanted to know what in the world happened that had upset Soda again. It seemed that he was always upset about something lately.  
  
"Hey, Sodapop." Darry said walking into his room. He had been in there for hours now ever since he got back from the 'store.' Darry looked at his brother for a moment, waiting for a response. He noted that there were tear stains on his face but didn't ask him why he'd been crying.  
  
"What?" Soda finally spoke but in a miserable tone.  
  
"Nothing. I just came in to see how you were doing. You've been awful quiet."  
  
"I'm ok." Soda said. He hesitated before he said the next sentence. He knew Darry'd be mad and he seriously didn't want his punishment to be extended. "I talked to Samantha today."  
  
"What? I thought I had told you, you weren't to speak to her." Darry said sternly and pointed a finger at Sodapop. I'm sure that I was very clear. So that's what you were doing that whole time you were out. And next time I ask you something answer me, understand?"  
  
"Darry, would you stop scolding me for a second and listen?" Soda said, sitting up on his bed and looking at Darry with pleading eyes. Couldn't he talk without getting into trouble?"  
  
"All-right." Darry said. "But this better be good, Sodapop."  
  
"I just wanted to check up on her and see what was going on." Soda said. "She's leaving I guess. She's probably gone by now. She told me she was sorry for what she did and that she's been with all kinds of guys and she accidentally got to involved with me. She said she was sorry she made me love her. She never cared Darry. You were right. I didn't see it. I don't understand how people can be so horrible. I don't understand, Darry. I would never do that to anyone." Soda began to sob.  
  
Darry sat down next to his brother and put an arm around him. "I know you wouldn't. You are one of the sweetest people that I've ever known. You're a real good kid, Sodapop."  
  
"Then why do I keep attracting the wrong kind of girls?" Soda asked.  
  
Darry laughed slightly and squeezed Soda's shoulder. "Don't let her get to you Soda. Don't let her bring you down. I'm sorry all of that happened. I wish I could've stopped it."  
  
"Gosh, Dar. It aint your fault." Soda said.  
  
Darry smiled at his brother and gave him a pat on the back. "Why don't you c'mon out of here and join us all in the living room. Steve's waiting to play some cards and Pony's so worried about what in the worlds the matter with you that he's about to burst. I'm running out of answers for them. In fact I didn't have any answers because I didn't know what was bothering you."  
  
Soda laughed lightly. "Yeah, I guess I aint been myself lately." He sighed and laid back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Darry?"  
  
"Yeah, kiddo?" Darry asked lying down beside him.  
  
"Did you ever get your heart broken?"  
  
"Yeah, once." Darry said going back a couple years in time and remembering.  
  
"How old were you?" Soda asked.  
  
"Eighteen." Darry said.  
  
"Will you tell me?" Soda asked, hopefully.  
  
Darry nodded. "It was senior year and her name was Brook. We had everything planned out. We were both gonna go to the same college and see each other everyday. Then after college we were gonna get married and have two kids."  
  
"What happened? It wasn't because of mom and dad dying and me and Pony was it?" Sodapop asked, worried that he was the cause of Darry's heartache.  
  
"No baby. It was before then." Darry sighed. "She decided that I didn't mean that much to her. She headed off to college in a different state and I haven't seen her since."  
  
"I never knew that story." Soda said. "How come you never told us?"  
  
Darry shrugged. "I didn't talk about her after that. Mom and dad didn't bring it up either and you were only fourteen at the time. Pony was only twelve. Girls didn't interest you two then."  
  
"I guess you knew how I felt when Sandy left." Soda said.  
  
Darry nodded and sat up. "Will you please come out of this dark, stuffy room and out where we all are? This is the last straw, little buddy. I'm not gonna let you mope around like this ever day. Lying around and thinking about it won't help you any. Trust me. I know."  
  
There was silence for a minute. "Darry?" Soda spoke suddenly. "You still mad at me?"  
  
"No. I'll really let you have it if you go behind my back again but I aint mad at you no more."  
  
"Darry, I'm sorry." Soda cried. "I wish I'd taken your advice."  
  
Darry held Soda close and laughed lightly. "Well, I don't hear that everyday. C'mon." he said, pulling his little brother up and off the bed. "It's your turn to make dinner."  
  
"No it ain't." Soda said.  
  
"Ok, fine. It ain't, but you're gonna. It'll get your mind off of things."  
  
"All-right." Soda said as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Everything's gonna be ok, kiddo. We'll just put this all behind us. Oh, and there's a new rule round here now."  
  
"Great." Soda said sarcastically. "What is it?"  
  
"No dating anybody over the age of nineteen and Pony can't date anybody over seventeen. Actually maybe I'll make that sixteen for him."  
  
"What if I find a real hot twenty year old?" Soda asked.  
  
Darry looked at Soda with his very rare grin and said. "Then get me her number." 


	25. ...How it All Ended

Soda's POV  
  
After that conversation I had with Darry everybody stopped talking about Samantha. We just didn't bring her up anymore and I did my best not to think about her. Ponyboy brought it up once or twice though and I explained everything that had happened.  
  
Darry ungrounded me a week ago after giving me one heck of a warning about never doing what I had done again. He was real stern about it. He didn't need to be. I hadn't planned to do it again. Soon everything went back to normal and I quit thinking about it so much.  
  
The only time I ever saw Samantha again was a few days later in town. I don't know what she was doing there and I didn't really get a chance to find out. I was in the store with my brothers when she walked in. She was just as beautiful as always. I hesitated for a minute before I went up to her. Darry didn't even stop me either. He let me go. As I approached her though she quickly exited the store and ran back to her car before I even got a chance to call out her name. But that was the last time that I ever saw her. I never saw Jack again either but Tom was around town every once and a while. He still is and he usually has something smart to say. I don't know if he bothers making me miserable because he's bored or because he's been hurt too, but either way it's a pain. I've learned to ignore it and not sock him.  
  
I don't know how he did it but somehow Steve convinced me to come with him to the club. He wanted me to meet a friend of Tina's. I considered my last encounter with that girls friends and the idea of meeting another didn't appeal to me at all. Yet, somehow I found myself driving with my best friend to the club the next night after giving Darry a stretch of the truth about where we were going. I was still pretty sure he wouldn't permit me to go to the club.  
  
"Steve you do mean friend, right? Not friends(s)?"  
  
He laughed. "They were all over you last time, weren't they?"  
  
"Yes, they were." I said with a sigh.  
  
"Don't worry man. You'll like this chick." He assured me.  
  
"Ok." I said. "I'll take your word for it."  
  
We got there several minutes later. The girls weren't there yet so we took a seat. I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad as I surveyed this very familiar place in which I met what seemed to be one of the most wonderful girls in the world. I blocked those thoughts out of my mind though and tried to enjoy the loud music that surrounded us.  
  
Then suddenly Steve stood up and I found out why as Tina ran her long fake red nails up and down the back of his neck. Looking at her depressed me sometimes. If you wanna know why actually it's because she's so pretty and she ruins it with all that dark eye shadow and lipstick she puts on herself. She'd be real attractive if she'd just wipe it all off and cover herself up a bit more. Then she might not look so slutty.  
  
"Hey, Soda." She looked over at me after finding a seat in Steve's lap. I nodded as if to say hi. "Amanda's gonna be out in a minute. She went to the bathroom. I've told her a lot about you and she's excited to meet you. I simply nodded again and she went back to rubbing Steve's neck. I must have slipped off into a day dream because Steve was saying "Soda, hello, you there?" several minutes later. I looked over at him, taking my eyes off the back wall.  
  
"Soda, this is my good friend, Amanda." Tina said, waving her hand towards a girl that was standing beside the table looking at me with a bright smile. I looked up startled to find that what I saw was not covered with dark makeup and dressed in tight clothes. No, this girl was wearing a very cute skirt that was only a few inches above the knees and her makeup was natural.  
  
I felt a kick in the leg from underneath the table, which I assumed was from Steve and realized that I had been sitting there grinning stupidly. I stood up quickly and shook hands with the young girl that I was very sure was not over the age of nineteen nor under the age of seventeen. "Hi, Soda. I've heard a lot about you." She said. Uh oh. I thought. What kind of things did you hear about me? Well I doubted they were bad considering that she was being very friendly. I seated her and we ordered some drinks. I don't recall thinking about Samantha at all during that entire night and I don't recall having that much fun with a sweet girl ever since Sandy left. I looked over at Steve. I wanted to thank him. He smiled at me, winked, and looked back over at his current love interest.  
  
Everything went perfect that night. Ok. well. not perfect. I was two hours late because I didn't want to end dinner with the cute chick and needless to say Darry wasn't happy with the fact that he'd been worrying while I had been kissing. Not that I told him that was what I had been doing. As I drifted off to sleep that night I thought of Amanda's number which laid on the bedside table. I'd be sure to call her first thing in the morning.  
  
The End  
  
*Yep guys, that's it. That's the story and I hope that you liked it. I had lots of fun writing it! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* 


End file.
